OCASO FATAL
by OOKANI
Summary: El final de una etapa es el comienzo de otra...como se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo?...acaso la felicidad es solo una vil ilusión?
1. PROLOGO

**OCASO FATAL**

Todo es calma aquella noche, las estrellas brillan en el gran manto azul, el viento sopla una brisa fresca, reconfortante, pero sin embargo, va impregnada de un olor a sangre, recitando gritos de dolor, de angustia.

El viento cesa cae una gran tranquilidad pronosticando calma, que aquella masacre a terminado, pero que gran mentira, ya que después de la calma siempre viene lo peor, el viento vuelve a soplar ahora con mas furia, como si hubiera sido ocasionado por aquel grito desgarrador que rompe con el silencio reinante, contenido de frustración, frustración causada por ver como las vidas se van acabando, las vidas de aquellos seres considerados poderosos, héroes; de ver como sus vida se esfuman, al sentir como muere en vida, al ver el sufrimiento de aquel ser amado; ver como su vida es cortada de tajo, como su mirada fría, inquebrantable, carente de expresión esta vez muestra uno que jamás creyó, ni deseo ver; si mal no recordaba era el segundo sentimiento que mostraba, el primero fue de amor, cariño, devoción y fue dirigido a él y no pudo evitar odiarse por haberlo ignorado inclusive menospreciado, y el haberse dado cuenta muy tarde de que el sentía lo mismo y ahora ella jamás lo sabría; pero en esta ocasión es de dolor, de miedo y también va dirigido a él, solo siente como le duele el alma y el corazón por que esta noche debería ser de felicidad al igual que la expresión de su rostro porque le diría cuanto la amaba y que había regresado por ella, solo por ella, -! no¡ esto no puede estar pasando - se repetía constantemente; sin embargo, esta noche que debió ser única, mágica, llena de algarabía y felicidad, teñida de rosa y colores del amor, ahora solo esta teñida de un solo color, solo muestra el color rojo de la sangre, sangre que corre en aquella noche de luna llena y ahora de su boca solo puede salir un nombre, el nombre de ella ,de aquella persona cuyo cuerpo cae lentamente ante sus ojos, inerte, inmóvil, carente de alma, teñida del color de la muerte, sin oponer resistencia a la caída, cae muerta, dejando así ver a sus espalda a su verdugo. Ahora el viento lleva aquel grito de dolor, aquel que solo contiene el nombre de la mujer que ama:

¡Annaaaaaaaaaa¡

¡HOLA! Soy apenas reciente en esta comunidad y aquí les dejo con este mi primer intento de fic a ver que les parece, y porfa dejen reviews ¿si¿si¿si? Por favooooooor. Díganme si les gusto, si no les gusto y por que para tratar de mejorar, criticas y de paso me dicen si le continuo o lo dejo como capitulo único.

Bueno me despido y nos vemos pronto en **TALVEZ** otro emocionante capitulo de este su fic¡¡OCASO FATAL! (u otro fic, ja)

Si quieren continuación mínimo debo recibir ¿mmmmm? 5 reviews pidiéndolo.

Bueno, BYE, bye. NOS TAMOS VIENDO.

"Triste soledad que acunas los recuerdos del pasado y los sucesos del presente muestrame la salida para ver de nuevo brillar el sol y vivir el futuro sin desesperación".


	2. FINAL: PRELUDIO PARA UN COMIENZO

25 de abril de 2005

**CHAPTER II**

**FINAL: PRELUDIO PARA UN COMIENZO**

El silencio se esparce por todo el lugar, ni una sola presencia se puede percibir en los alrededores, las casas, los establecimientos se encuentran totalmente desiertos, solo hay un lugar en el que se percibe presencia alguna, un único lugar en el que toda la aldea se encuentra reunida¿ la razón? El final del torneo de shamanes.

En aquel estadio se pueden sentir las emociones a flor de piel, algunos están extasiados de emoción, alegría, angustia, y algunos con emociones encontradas, pero solo dos tienen los sentimientos mas alerta, sienten la adrenalina correr por sus venas, los finalistas del torneo: Len Tao e Yoh Asakura.

Dos de los mejores combatientes del torneo, formadores del grupo de los guerreros que lograron derrotar a Hao, combatientes con poderes increíbles, habilidades que sobrepasan a cualquier otro shaman y que les han dado la oportunidad de llegar hasta esta batalla que están librando, pero ellos antes de ser rivales son amigos, sin embargo solo uno puede ser el mejor y ese tendrá el honor de ser llamado rey shaman.

Ambos contrincantes se encuentran extasiados, pero sin embargo ya no pueden continuar por más tiempo, ya es tiempo de dar final a esta batalla y al torneo, y eso será por medio del próximo ataque el cual será el definitivo; ambos combatientes se preparan concentrando hasta lo último de su poder y atacan.

Aquel ataque provoco ungran choque de poderes y por consecuencia a levantado una gran capa de polvo en el centro del estadio, todos están a la expectativa desde las personas hasta los espiritus espectadores de aquella sorprendente batalla ansiosos de saber quien a sido el ganador; el polvo poco a poco se va disipando dejando ver las dos siluetas una yace de pie y la otra cae lentamente, sin posesión ni poder. Por fin se percibe al ganador, gritos euforicos rompen aquel momento de tensión al saber quien es el vencedor, por conocer al rey de los shamanes, su nombre: Yoh Asakura, el shaman King.

La celebración se lleva a cabo en la aldea todos están contentos ya que aunque no ganaron saben que el vencedor se merece el titulo y que es una persona justa y bondadosa, sin embargo solo hay alguien quien no disfruta del todo el triunfo del shaman.

vamos Len, ya no estés molesto, uno tenía que ganar y la suerte me sonrió a mi – decía Yoh – no siempre se puede ganar, así que sonríe.

¡ya cállate¡¡¡ ya te dije que no estoy molesto!

¡uy! Si eso es no estar molesto entonces no se que será – dijo Horo Horo – que tal si estuvieras molesto, ya hubieras destruido toda la aldea, ja ja ja ja ja

Si es cierto, ji ji ji ji ji

¡ ya cállense! Algún día Yoh, algún día te ganare, te lograre vencer – dijo poniéndose de pie y apuntando a su amigo

Si claro Len, lo que tu digas – respondió el aludido despreocupadamente, ignorando las palabras de su amigo.

Algún día, lo juro, juro que lograre vencerte – dijo en un murmullo para si mismo Len.

Y así poco a poco fue transcurriendo el festejo con incidentes, peleas, y todo lo normal dentro de lo que cabe con los shamanes. Dando así fin al torneo, a las presiones, los combates, las lagrimas, la desesperación y anunciando así el comienzo de un futuro incierto, feliz para algunos ,doloroso para otros, lleno de risas, lagrimas y arrepentimiento.

Han pasado tres años desde el final del torneo y que Yoh se convirtiera en el nuevo rey shaman, dando así paso a un nuevo comienzo en la vida de todos, un nuevo amanecer y una nueva oportunidad para quien quiera aprovecharla. Las cosas aparentemente han continuado como siempre sin embargo eso son solo apariencias ya que el tiempo ha hecho estragos en la personalidad de algunos de los miembros de aquel equipo.

Ana Kiuyama se ha convertido en una joven de gran belleza, belleza que embeleza a todo aquel que se atreve a mirarla creando así un sentimiento de envidia hacia su prometido, aquel que será poseedor de aquella enigmática chica, de esos ojos profundos y ese cuerpo inmaculado, pero sin embargo su corazón de ella pertenece a aquel que será su esposo, sin embargo su sentir cada vez se ha vuelto mas doloroso que antes, ya que siempre a sufrido por la indiferencia de su prometido, como hasta ahora, y últimamente su desprecio hacia ella es mas marcado.

Yoh sigue siendo aquel joven despreocupado, calmado, amable y preocupándose por los únicos seres que le importan, sus amigos, sin embargo el tiempo y las situaciones se han encargado de crear sentimientos negativos hacia la única persona que según el le a arruinado la vida por completo, aquella que no tiene nada que hacer en su vida, aquella que solo esta con el por interés, que lo obligo a pelear sin importarle su seguridad, ni su vida, aquella con la cual lo obligaran a casarse solo por la maldita descendencia sin importarles su sentir, aquella que nunca a derramado ni siquiera una lagrima por el, la que nunca se a preocupado por el, ella, su prometida, Ana Kiuyama. El no podría decir con exactitud cando empezaron a nacer esos sentimientos, sentimientos de odio, rencor, aborrecimiento e incluso desprecio hacia ella, tal vez desde el momento en que gano y recupero su vida.

Los demás por lo pronto igual han madurado, han crecido convirtiéndose en chicos muy apuestos y en chicas bellas; ellos después del torneo se fueron un tiempo cada quien a sus respectivos lugares de origen para después regresar a ayudar a el rey en lo que quisiera luego de que el les cumplió su sueño a cada quien, y también que el mal estallo en todo el mundo apareciendo shamanes con el único propósito de destruir todo, espíritus que causan estragos en el mundo y otros males, los cuales el encargado de resolverlos es Yoh, sin embargo, la causa de esos sucesos se han hecho inexplicables para todos, es un mal que fue desatado por el odio, el rencor, la envidia, un mal con olor a sangre, sediento de tomar la vida de cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino, creado por alguien con un objetivo muy claro y dispuesto a cumplirlo a pesar y a costa de todo y de todos sin importar el costo, cuyo creador es aquel que nunca paso por la mente de los guerreros y en un momento de debilidad seria capaz de arrebatarles todo, motivo por el cual cada vez que se enfrentaban a una batalla, significaba una tensión inimaginable en cada uno de aquel equipo.

joven Yoh, ha recibido un llamado de la ciudad del sur, necesitan su ayuda – anuncio Tamao, con preocupación marcada en su voz.

¡que! Pero si acabo de llegar – decía con cascadas de lágrimas - ¿es urgente, quisiera poder descansar antes?

Creo que solo es que el encargado de ese lugar quisiera que fuera a inspeccionar el lugar ya que últimamente se siente un aura obscura pero no a ocurrido nada peligroso.

Ya veo, entonces iré en tres días.

No deberías tomar las cosas a la ligera, deberías ir ahora ya que no sabes que pueda ocurrir, Yoh – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cosa que hizo que Yoh se pusiera de no muy buen ánimo.

Sabes que no me interesa tu opinión y que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa, solo yo decido que hacer, tu ya no me ordenas; y si tanto te preocupa deberías ir tu, yo ya decidí, así que puedes irte ahora mismo Anna – dijo con palabras llenas de veneno.

Pues iré, no dejare que el se haga cargo de esto solo – dijo con tono de reto marcado en su voz.

Vaya, me sorprende que te preocupes por el¿Qué acaso te interesa mucho?

Claro, ya que Len es mi amigo y no permitiré que le pase nada por tu culpa.

¡Pues vete ahora mismo no vaya ser que le pase algo malo¡ – dijo de forma sarcástica.

Tamao prepara todo para que parta en una hora por favor

No, si vas, vas a ir por tus medios, es mas seré generoso y te prestare un caballo – dijo interrumpiendo Yoh en un tono déspota

¿Qué? Sabes que si voy a caballo tardare mas

¿acaso crees que me importa?

Esta bien le diré a Lyserg que vaya conmigo

No, no, no, tampoco, lo necesito aquí a el y a todos los demás así que iras sola¿o que¿acaso tienes miedo, necesitas quien te cuide? Ja, y así piensas ir a ayudar, solo harás lo que haces acá estorbar, pero mejor así no tendré que verte – le dijo a su prometida con rencor reflejado en sus ojos.

¿Por qué¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? – dijo dándole la espalda a su prometido.

Solo te devuelvo lo que hiciste durante muchos años, además te convertirás en mi esposa y debes aprender a obedecerme.

Has cambiado Yoh, has cambiado demasiado, jamás imagine eso de ti.

Si, tienes razón pero el cambio fue solo contigo, mi querida Anita –dijo para luego alejarse del lugar dejando a Anna con lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos y a una Tamao sorprendida por aquella discusión, que no por no ser la primera fue menos impactante, y sintiendo pena por aquella mujer que sabe que a pesar de todo eso ama a su prometido con todo el alma, pero a la vez es impotente de poder hacer algo.

Partiré en una hora, iré a prepararme, te encargo la pensión ya que no se cuando regresare - le dijo a la pelirosa – aunque desearía no tener que regresar- dijo lo anterior en un tono mas bajo pero audible para Tamao.

Si señorita Ana, le preparare algo de comida par el camino – le respondió con pesar en la voz.

Gracias – dijo mientras subía en dirección a su recamara para alistarse para partir.

En la oscuridad de la noche se puede escuchar el golpeteo constante de unos cascos contra el suelo, sonido ocasionado por el rápido galopar de aquel caballo cuyo jinete, Anna Kiuyama, va envuelta en una capa negra fácilmente confundible en la penumbra de la noche. Presurosa a llegar a su destino, a la ciudad del sur, donde se encuentra su amigo Len Tao.

rayos¿por que tiene que ser así¿por qué me tiene que retar e imponer su voluntad? – decía para sus adentros – de haber sabido que esto terminaría así no lo hubiera ayudado a convertirse en el rey shaman y viviríamos tranquilamente.

Anna estaba preocupada por su amigo, ya que el llamado llego con carácter de urgencia y ella sabia que Len solo mandaría algo así de ser estrictamente necesario. Ella en los últimos años se convirtió en una de las sacerdotisas mas reconocidas y poderosas, ya que con entrenamiento constante logro incrementar su poder espiritual y alcanzar el nivel suficiente para ayudar en las batallas, sin embargo su prometido se empeñaba en negarle participar en ellas, cosa que no le molestaría si fuera que el lo hiciera para cuidarla, sin embargo el se empeñaba en decirle que solo era un estorbo y le causaría problemas, ya que el no estaba para cuidar de una niña insolente y débil como ella.

debería dejarme participar en las batallas, así si tiene razón caería en una batalla y cumpliría el que ahora se a convertido en mi mayor sueño, morir, y al menos lo haría con honor en el campo de batalla y al fin descansaría en paz, pero el se encarga de mantenerme con vida solo para deleitarse haciéndome sufrir.

Pero además del llamado le preocupaba aquella nube negra cargada de maldad que se extendía presurosa sobre ella, dirigiéndose a su mismo destino; tratando de ir a mayor velocidad forzaba cada vez mas a su corcel, hasta que sin ninguna razón aquella oscuridad desapareció dispersándose para no dejar rastro alguno, motivo que le preocupaba cada vez mas ya que no era la primera vez que percibía y podía ver aquella nube, que casi al momento desaparecía sin dejar rastro como si por algún motivo no se atrevía a enfrentarla.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando pudo divisar aquel lugar que fue escogido como cuartel de los shamanes, se veía totalmente desolado, pero casi enseguida pudo distinguir una figura que salía a su encuentro, con una sonrisa, sonrisas que el solo le dedicaba a ella, era su amigo Len, en los últimos años ellos se convirtieron en grandes amigos dado a la similitud de su carácter de ambos, ella lo consideraba su amigo, el único que sabia a ciencia cierta sus penas, sus sentimientos y también el único que se había preocupado en conocerla, por eso al enterarse de su llamado se preocupo y fue enseguida y eso a la vez le sirvió de excusa para alejarse de su prometido y sus desprecios.

Anna¿que haces acá¿A que has venido? – pregunto el shaman al ver a la rubia cabalgar hasta el y detenerse - ¿ creí que Yoh vendría, que haces tu aquí? – pregunto con claro desconcierto reflejado en su rostro.

recibimos tu llamado y he venido a verte y ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, claro si no te molesta mi presencia – dijo mientras era ayudada por su amigo a descender del caballo.

no, claro que no me molesta tu presencia, al contrario serás de mucha ayuda. ¿dime acaso vienes sola? – le cuestiono al darse cuenta que nadie la custodiaba.

Ya sabes, él no me permitió que nadie me acompañe y si quería venir tendría que hacerlo sola, pero el rey fue bondadoso al prestarme un caballo ¿no crees? – dijo con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

¡Quee¿ acaso estas loca? fue muy arriesgado, sabes bien que estos lugares son muy peligrosos, sobre todo para ti que eres su prometida

Lo se pero estaba preocupada por ti, ya que no se recibe un llamado de ayuda del gran Len Tao con mucha frecuencia, además no quería permanecer mas tiempo en ese lugar, necesitaba salir, además no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada recuerda que soy tu superior.

No claro que no Anna, no te estor reclamando nada, al contrario gracias por tu preocupación – le respondió dedicándole una mirada seria, pero que detrás se podía esconder un sentimiento de gratitud, que cambio por una de enojo – lo que me molesta es la actitud de él contigo, mandándote sola, como si quisiera que te mataran, actúa como si no le importaras, sinceramente aun no comprendo por que sigues con el solo te hace sufrir, deberías dejarlo y tratar de ser feliz.

Lo se pero es un compromiso de familia y hay que cumplirlo, pero sobre todo sabes perfectamente la razón mas grande del porque sigo con el.

Si, lo se, pero aun así no te entiendo, créeme, quisiera poder hacer algo por ti. –dijo mientras se dirigían hacia un edificio que les servia de refugio.

Y lo haces, al darme tu amistad que es la que me da fuerzas para seguir Len, muchas gracias – dijo dándole la espalda para después voltear dedicarle una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo del chico, para inmediatamente adelantarse y entrar a la casa.

Algún día Anna, haré mucho mas que darte mi amistad, te liberare de él y de ese sentimiento que te ata, te lo prometo – dijo para si, mientras seguía los pasos de la chica.

Ahora me vas a decir por que no vino si el llamado iba dirigido hacia él – le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Acababa de llegar y dijo que quería descansar, así que vendrá en tres días.

Vaya, así que si estuviera a punto de morir, por el que me muera y vendría después para mi velorio ¿no?

No, Len, sabes que el confía en ti y piensa que sabrás salir de cualquier aprieto, ya que fuiste el único en estar apunto de arrebatarle el titulo de shaman king.

Entonces eso quiere decir que tu no confías en mi ¿no? – dijo con diversión – ya que solo supiste del llamado y viniste en seguida, que poca confianza me tiene doña Anna.

Claro que no! Claro que confió en ti, pero me preocupaste y también, como ya te dije, quería salir de ese lugar que me es asfixiante – respondió inmediatamente la chica – además sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

Ja ja ja ja ja, lo se por eso lo hago, pero no te enojes... Gracias .

¿porque? – dijo confundida la chica.

Por hacerme reír hace tiempo que no lo hacia y sabes que tu eres la única capaz de hacerlo – dijo con sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos.

Pues es un placer, estoy para servirte –respondió siguiendo el juego.

¡señor, señor! Nos atacan – dijo un guardia, quedando sorprendido por la presencia de la sacerdotisa y al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola en aquel lugar con el guerrero – disculpe, no sabia que estaba aquí señorita Anna, es un placer verla.

Gracias – respondió con su tan característico tono frío.

¿Que sucede, por que entraste corriendo? – pregunto Len un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

Si, lo que sucede es que ha llegado un grupo de shamanes que atacan el cuartel, señor, todos están listos para recibir ordenes, ya que por lo que parece fue causado por la misma persona que ocasiono los ataques anteriores.

Bien enseguida voy

Si, con su permiso. Fue un placer señorita.

Igualmente.

Bien Anna quédate aquí, yo me encargare

Sabes que odio eso – dijo la chica con reproche en su mirada - vine aquí para ayudar no para que me protejan, así que a pelear, y no trates de detenerme que suficiente tengo con Yoh para que tu te comportes y me trates igual.

Es verdad, lo siento, pero sabes que yo lo hago por tu bien, disculpa

No importa, lo se y gracias, ahora a pelear se ha dicho, vamos a demostrarles quienes mandan – dijo con decisión y dispuesta a descargar su furia con aquellos que se atrevían a turbar la paz de su mundo.

Si – dijo mientras admiraba la fortaleza de su amiga.

¡aaaaah, dormí como un bebé – decía Yoh mientras se estiraba e iba rumbo a la cocina – hay, pero ahora tengo mucha hambre – dijo mientras sostenía su estomago que emitía ruidos raros reclamando por comida.

joven Yoh, la cena esta lista¿gusta comer? - Pregunto amablemente Tamao al verlo entrar y sostenerse el estomago, mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta que dirigía hacia su cuarto de meditación donde momentos atrás estuviera leyendo su tablilla de la fortuna, la cual le dio una lectura no muy agradable que la entristeció.

claro, muchas gracias¿oye y Horo Horo y los muchachos?

Horo Horo fue junto con el joven Lyserg a investigar lo del llamado del joven Len y los demás fueron a comprar víveres.

Ya veo, oye y de cuando acá llamas con tanta confianza a Horo ¿a Tamao? – le dijo a la chica con mirada picara haciéndola sonrojar

Es que... vera.. Horo y yo... pues somos...novios, je je je

¡Que! Y eso cuando paso? – dijo un muy sorprendido Yoh.

Hace dos semanas mientras usted se encontraba de viaje

Ya veo y como fue que paso, ah? Cuéntame

Pues el se decidió a pedírmelo ya que la señorita Anna lo convenció de una forma muy "sutil", je je je – rió recordando el suceso

Ya veo, después de todo tan siquiera ella es de utilidad acá – respondió con cierto malestar al escuchar el nombre de su prometida.

Joven, disculpe mi intromisión, pero no entiendo por que trata así a la señorita Anna, ella no le ha hecho nada para merecerlo – dijo con cierto reproche marcado en sus palabras.

¿qué no ha hecho nada¡¡¡Claro que si, me arruino la vida, además me están obligando a casarme con ella – contestó seguro de sus palabras.

¿acaso no la quiere, ni siquiera como amiga?

No, no la quiero como amiga, ni como mujer; me dijeron que aprendería a amarla, ja, pero eso nunca sucederá, jamás la amare ya que ella se encargo de crear solo odio de mi hacia ella.

Pero ella lo hizo por su bien, si no hubiera sido así, tal vez, no estaría donde se encuentra usted ahora – contestó la chica, tratando de hacerlo razonar.

Esa no es excusa, Tamao, ella jamás hizo nada para lograr algo entre nosotros, su actitud solo me hizo crear rencor hacia ella – respondió exaltado el castaño.

Lo entiendo, pero el hecho de no amarla no le da derecho a hacerla sufrir, de desquitar su furia y frustración con ella – dijo con palabras llenas de reproche.

Pues se lo merece, ella lo hizo conmigo – dijo con una mirada de molestia y rencor – y además a lo mejor así se vaya o tan siquiera entienda que jamás podré amarla y deje de hacerse ilusiones.

Ya veo, solo espero que no se arrepienta de lo que hace y el momento en que ella se vaya definitivamente de su lado usted siga pensando igual ya que me daría pena verlo sufrir por que ella pertenezca a otro o por que no pueda volver a verla nunca más – dijo con pesar en sus ojos, sirviéndole la cena.

Créeme que eso jamás sucederá, jamás llorare ni mucho menos sufriré por ella, por mi ella se puede ir o hasta se puede morir, me haría un gran favor, ya que no tendría que verla nunca mas – respondió con amargura en sus palabras.

Solo espero que sea verdad, y cuando ya no pueda verla nunca mas siga sosteniendo estas palabras y no se arrepienta de ellas, por que ese día llorara lagrimas de sangre, por perder para siempre a alguien prescindible para vivir – dijo en un murmullo la lectora de la fortuna mientras se retiraba del comedor, aun pensando en lo que el pronostico la tablilla, mumulloque Yoh alcanzo a escuchar.

Jamás, eso jamás sucederá, jamás podría llegar a amarla de ese modo y de ninguno – dijo para si mismo, tratando de seguir convencido de que así será y de que su decisión era la acertada.

**CONTINUARA...**

¡HOLA! Queridos lectores, pues lo prometido es deuda y como a mi no me gusta endeudarme aquí esta la continuación del fic, el cual espero que les guste, pero para ser sincera a mi no me agrado del todo, pero les pido paciencia ya que poco a poco se pondrá mejor¡ah! Y les pido de favor reviews, ya sean criticas buenas o malas para saber que vale la pena continuarlo.

También les quiero informar que no creo que sea un fic muy largo (por ahora), no creo que sea mas de diez capítulos, pero si la inspiración no me abandona tratare de hacerlo mejor.

También les pido sugerencias, ya sea que si quieren que describa un poco de la batalla de Len y Anna o me paso enseguida a los demás hechos, o que desearían que les aclare, si les gustaría que tuviera momentos románticos, peleas entre quienes ( que va a haber muchas disputas entre ciertos shamanes), si quieren lemon (que no se si me saldria bien ya que me da un poco de pena pero me sacrificare por ustedes, uf, que sacrificio ¿no?), lime o que, por fa sugerencia para hacerlo un fic más agradable para ustedes.

Y la contestación a los reviews que se los agradezco mucho, ya que por ustedes continuare este fic:

**Itsuzeru:** Mi padrino, muchas gracias y aunque no seas critico de arte tu opinión cuenta mucho y me hiciste muy feliz al recibir tu reviews sugiriendo la continuación, gracias, y por ser el padrino, te cumpliré cualquier capricho que quieres en este fic ( claro que no afecte a mis personajes que tienen determinada función en el y tampoco la historia por que ya tengo el final pensado, si lo se parezco cangrejo por que voy de atrás hacia delante, ja) o haré un fic con los personajes o del tipo que tu quieras, y otra vez muchas gracias.

**Ruri-Sakuma:** Mil gracias, en verdad no creí que consideraras tan bueno el fic, por lectoras como tu vale la pena seguir y espero no decepcionarte con el resto de la historia y si piensas que estoy yendo mal házmelo saber plis para poder volver a hacerlo de tu agrado, gracias, bye.

**Hanna asakura:** Disculpa si no le entendiste, pero de todos modos me mandaste review y te lo agradezco, y sobre todo me halagó eso de que mi forma de escribir es misteriosa (ya que me considero una persona misteriosa) y muchas gracias por la bienvenida, espero durar mucho en la comunidad, gracias por todo de nuevo, bye.

**CheeringCarla:** gracias por el review y aquí esta la continuación y espero poder seguir contando con tu apoya, gracias, bye.

**Hansy:** ¿en serio mi fic es un bello ejemplo de angts, drama y tragedia¡mil gracias! En realidad a mi también me gustan ese tipo de historias y tratare de que este fic sea así, si en un momento me salgo de esas tres características regáñame para regresar al buen camino, gracias.

**Alma del alma:** Siento no poder cumplir tu petición pero es que Len ya tiene un papel definido y créeme en cuanto avance la historia lo sabrás (y espero sorprenderte), pero para no dejarte inconforme escribiré un fic de esa pareja (aunque me va a costar un poco de trabajo pero lo haré por ti) solamente dime de que quisieras que fuera, romance, tragedia, lime, etc. (sugerencias para que sea de tu agrado) y gracias por el review y espero poder cumplir tu deseo, bueno tu eres el sexto review, pero igual es muy valioso ya que revaso lo pedido, muchas gracias, y ya viste ¡cumplí! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero no decepcionarte y muchas gracias nuevamente, me hiciste muy feliz, bye.

Y a todos los que mandaron reviews de nuevo ¡MIL GRACIAS! Y que hagan una petición y yo la cumpliré, buenos me despido y espero volver a saber de ustedes y espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo, bueno bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

" **El hombre vive creyendo que siempre será así o creyendo que morirá la llegar la vejez, pero si se diera cuenta de que no es así y que la muerte te sorprenderá en cualquier momento viviría cada día como si fuera el ultimo de su vida".**


	3. SUCESOS Y RECUERDOS INEXPLICABLES

Shaman King no me pertenece y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro (lo debi haber dicho desde el primer capitulo pero mas vale tarde que nunca).

**SUCESOS Y RECUERDOS INEXPLICABLES**

* * *

El chocar de la armas, los rechinidos de los metales al contacto con fuerza descomunal se dejan escuchar por todo el lugar, esparciendo así el terror de una encarnizada batalla contra aquellos misteriosos atacantes y el grupo de guerreros al servicio del rey shaman, comandados por el shaman a mando, Len Tao, y secundado por Anna Kyuyama, siendo único testigo intocable la luna que da un ambiente aun mas macabro y a la vez alumbrando aquel escenario de muerte, odio y terror.

Ríos de sangre se esparcen por todo el campo de batalla, dejando rastros de seres que alguna vez tuvieron vida y ahora fueron segadas, cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar creando un ambiente terrorífico, dejando en el aire un olor a sangre y muerte; galopar de caballos, gritos de terror al ver a la muerte llevarlos hasta su morada, los combatientes con las emociones a flor de piel viéndose al filo del final de su vida, estrepitosos estallidos en todo el lugar tratando de dar final al combate, final en el que solo un bando será el vencedor, y no será por ser el bando del bien o del mal sino el que tenga más poder y resistencia, características que le han dado en esta e innumerables veces el triunfo a los guerreros a favor de el shaman king, y también gracias a la inteligencia y aptitudes de batalla de su comandante.

* * *

Aquel lugar se hallaba el las penumbras, todo habitante se encontraba inmerso en sus respectivas tareas o simplemente estaba descansando, dos guerreros habían partido a investigar la llamada de Len, otro se encontraba dormido disfrutando de sus sueños y un joven de cabellera castaña estaba contemplando las estrellas inmerso en sus más profundos pensamientos, pensamientos que lo atormentaban, recuerdos que no lo dejaban vivir tranquilamente y sentimientos que lo asaltaban en cualquier descuido, sentimientos de los que se había tratado de deshacer siéndole esto imposible de lograr, haciéndolo cada vez sufrir más y creándole remordimientos por sus actos, los cuales el justificaba ya que aquel suceso lo marco dejándole solo dolor.

Sin embargo, en una habitación se encontraba una shaman tratando de ver algo que les ayudará a aclarar aquellos recientes sucesos, a saber el origen de la oscuridad que había caído sobre todo ser vivo, sin embargo, lo que vio fue solo la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en aquellas tierras a las que había partido su amiga, pudiendo solo ver fragmentos de aquel encarnizado enfrentamiento entre shamanes, siendo aquellas visiones cortadas de tajo por alguna fuerza superior a la suya, pero siendo suficiente lo que vio para quedar impactada, ya que jamás había sido testigo de algún enfrentamiento; aun turbada por aquellos acontecimientos, corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Yoh para comunicarle el peligro que estaba corriendo el lugar y sus amigos.

* * *

estas bien? – pregunto Len a la sacerdotisa al verla con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

Si, no te preocupes – respondió la rubia, contradiciéndose al gemir de dolor y llevar su mano derecha hacia el otro brazo.

vamos, necesitas curar esas heridas, no esta bien que trates de hacerte la valiente en todo momento – le dijo a su amiga mientras la ayudaba a ir hacia el refugio para así curar sus heridas ocasionadas en la batalla.

Gracias.

Una vez llegado hasta el edificio, la llevo a su habitación para enseguida empezar a curar las heridas de la chica.

Vaya, parecía que no era tu primera batalla Anna, peleaste espectacular – le decía el chico mientras curaba las heridas menores.

Gracias Len

Que harás ahora¿te quedaras o regresaras? – dijo Len terminando de vendar el brazo más lastimado.

Creo que lo mejor es regresar cuanto antes, ya que en Yoh vendrá y no quisiera, al igual que el, encontrármelo en este lugar, he tenido suficiente con esta batalla para tener otra con él.

¡ya deja de comportarte así, Anna, ya no eres la misma de antes, donde quedo aquella mujer fuerte, decidida, aquella que yo admiraba, la que no le importaban los demás si no su propia felicidad, no puedes basar tus actos en lo que a el le guste o no, así que tu te quedas, y no se discute mas

Pero…

No hay pero que valga y si a Yoh no le gusta es su problema eres mi invitada y aquí mando yo¿entendido?

Si, muchas gracias, definitivamente no se que haría sin ti, Len.

Y yo no se que hubiera hecho sin ti – dijo provocando una sonrisa de gratitud en Anna.

* * *

Ya esta listo su trasporte Don Yoh – dijo un chico alto que portaba una espada de madera.

gracias Ryu¿Dónde están Horo y Lizerg?

Lo esperan afuera listos para partir.

Tamao averiguaste algo más?

No solo que atacaron el frente, la batalla se llevo a cabo pero la tablilla no me dijo mas, lo siento

No importa, hiciste demasiado, si no hubiera sido por ti no me hubiera enterado del ataque, vaya parece que después de todo Anna tenia razón

¿usted cree que ahiga llegado a tiempo? – dijo Tamao con preocupación – ojala no la ahigan alcanzado a medio camino, pudieron haberla matado, espero se encuentre bien.

Ella estará bien Tamao, aunque no me guste reconocerlo ella es fuerte y si alguien se quisiera enfrentar a ella tendría que pensarlo dos veces

Usted cree? - Dijo sorprendida por la respuesta acerca de la sacerdotisa

Claro y además , no creo tener tanta suerte, como para que ella este muerta – dijo dejando aun mas sorprendidos a la chica y al otro chico que alcanzo a escuchar su respuesta.

Bueno me voy, nos veremos luego – dijo encaminándose a la salida para abordar su transporte que lo llevaría a las tierras del sur.

* * *

las estrellas alumbraban aquel lugar que fue escenario de aquella batalla, aquel lugar que momentos atrás era inundado por gritos de dolor y furia y ahora solo reinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, cualidades de las cuales ella disfrutaba en ese momentos, sintiendo que algo se avecinaba y que les dejaría solo más dolor a los suyos y a ella misma.

Deberías ir a descansar un rato ya que desde que llegaste lo único que haz hecho es pelear, debes estar agotada –le dijo su amigo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba.

estoy bien no te preocupe, solo quería pensar un rato y disfrutar de la calma del lugar – le respondió sin virar a verlo.

recibí noticias, el se dirige para acá, llegara mañana en la mañana, se entero que recibimos un ataque y salió enseguida – dijo sentándose junto a la chica y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el frente al igual que ella.

Len¿acaso hice algo mal para que me odie¿acaso merezco todo este dolor? – pregunto de repente con cierto desconcierto en su voz.

Claro que no Anna, a menos que haberlo mantenido con vida ahiga sido algo malo, ya que sin ti no estaría entre nosotros, no seria el shaman king, es mas te aseguro que hubiera muerto a manos de Jun, ya que si no hubiera sido por tu entrenamiento estarías hablando con el rey shaman.

Sabes que se las hubiera arreglado para ganarle a Jun

Talvez, pero su resistencia que tenia no le hubiera permitido nada.

Ja, en verdad sabes dar ánimos¿sabes? Si no fuera por Yoh me hubiera fijado en ti.

Gracias...creo..

Ja ja ja ja ja –rieron al unísono los amigos bajo la luz de la luna y cobijados por el manto estelar.

Después de un rato de silencio el chico se decidió a romper con el momento.

Anna¿acaso sabes que esta ocasionando todo esto? – pregunto de repente con interés el chico

¿por qué crees que lo se? – cuestiono con cierto desconcierto en sus palabras

Siempre estas pensativa, como si intuyeras algo al respecto.

No, es solo que aun me trato de explicar que sucedió – dijo la chica pensativa y recordando los sucesos de hace tiempo atrás – aun recuerdo cuando todo comenzó, pero hasta ahora no encuentro una respuesta por más que trato de buscarla.

Si, también lo recuerdo, fue un año después de que Yoh ganara el torneo, comenzando todo con aquel suceso.

Si, aquel suceso que lo hizo cambiar tanto, aquel que lo hace odiarme, aquel del que siquiera yo se cual fue.

Es cierto, jamás se supo que sucedió en realidad, lo más extraño es que no recuerdes nada si tu estuviste ahí¿ en realidad no recuerdas nada, hasta ahora?

No, por más que lo intento, no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo que cuando volví en si él estaba frente a mi con los ojos llenos de terror, para luego dirigirme una mirada peor de las que se le dan a un asesino, pero estoy segura que yo no lo hice, sin embargo el hasta ahora me hecha la culpa de todo eso – dijo con pesar y dolor en sus palabras, mientras observaba como despuntaba el sol tras aquellas montañas, disfrutando de los primeros rayos que proporcionaba, mostrando el inicio de un nuevo día y de nuevos sucesos, dejando ver con mayor claridad el estado de aquel panorama restante de la batalla; siendo interrumpidos por aquella presencia que se podía percibir a lo lejos, presencia conocida por ellos, informándoles así su llegada a aquel lugar.

* * *

inmerso en sus pensamientos se encontraba Yoh, ya que jamás imagino que aquel llamado de supervisión se convirtiera en uno de alerta, sus amigos estaban en peligro y tenía que acudir; alertándose cuando Tamao le informo del enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero lo que más le preocupo fue el informe de Lizerg y Horo, los cuales le dijeron que no habían podido avanzar más halla de la ciudad en que se encontraban impidiéndoles el paso una energía ocasionada por un poder sorprendente, decidiendo con esto ir hacia ahí lo mas rápido posible, sin embargo ahora que ellos se dirigían hacia allí, esa energía había desaparecido permitiéndoles el paso hacia su destino.

¿esto estará relacionado con lo que ocurrió hace dos años? – se preguntaba con cierto desconcierto el castaño – ya que a partir de eso se desataron todos estos sucesos, pero fuera lo que fuese estuvo bien planeado, y es alguien que nos mantiene vigilados; lo más extraño es que Anna estuvo involucrada desde el principio¿acaso ella tiene que ver con esto? – se cuestionaba el joven cuando los rayos del alba los comenzaron a alumbrar y al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino, permitiéndole ver el lugar y percibir la tranquilidad del lugar; el iba preparado para lo peor, pero sin embargo, no para lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

**CONTINUARA...**

¡HELLO! Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic, pero quiero decirles que no se si lo continuare ya que en el segundo cap. casi no recibí reviews y pues me desanima un poco porque se me hace que no esta gustando, así que ya veremos si subo el próximo capitulo o lo dejo por la paz.

Bueno pasando a otro tema quiero preguntarles que si en caso de que lo continúe les gustaría que incluya un lemon, opiniones porfa.

¡ya escribí otro fic! Es un lemon léanlo plis y dejen review (aunque sea para decir que no les gusto).

**Ahora si los reviews:**

**Hanna asakura: **sorry, no quise hacerte llorar pero si te das cuenta en el prologo se ve que Yoh si quiere a Anna, pero ya viste la propuesta del lemon así que manda tu opinión, ya que si lo incluyo sería Yoh x Anna, así que ya no llores porfa. Además también soy amante del Yoh x Anna (¡arriba esta pareja tan linda!). Gracias por el review y espero volver a saber de ti, bye.

**Priss: **¿en verdad lo logre¡¡vaya que bien! (no es cierto), en lo de continuar pues como debes haber leído no se si continuarlo ¿qué crees, bueno y si ya detestas a Yoh con lo que sigue lo vas a querer matar con tus propias manos, créeme. En verdad agradezco tu review, en verdad muchas gracias, espero te guste este cap., bueno bye.

Esos es todo y espero su opinión, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

**NOTA 1: **alguien podría recomendarme un libro de temática obscura, depresiva o gótica (si es novela mejor, porfa)

**NOTA 2:** ¡lean mis otros fics, porfa¿si!

" **Las palabras no valen nada sin las acciones, al igual que las acciones no valen nada sin las palabras".**


	4. ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE AMIGOS

* * *

**ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE AMIGOS**

* * *

El podía observar desde donde se encontraba a la pareja ahí parada esperándolo, sin embargo le incomodaba el hecho de que no estaban juntos solo por ese motivo ya que ellos no sabían a que hora llegaría¿entonces que hacían Len y Anna a esas horas afuera, apartados del campamento y completamente solos, eso, por alguna razón, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos que estuvieran abrazados y aun al verlo no se inmutaran.

son unos descarados – mascullo Yoh entre dientes ante tal escena que presenciaba, invadido por una molestia, que según él era solo orgullo.

Desde que Anna y Len se habían vuelto buenos amigos, su amistad con él había comenzado a tener ciertos roces, al convertirse el Tao en el protector de su prometida, ya que creía que esa amistad era algo más, y estaba totalmente convencido de eso ante la actitud de ellos, y más al ver queLen apoyaba a la chica desde aquel día en que comenzó a despreciarla, suponiendo que estaba aprovechando la ocasión para quedarse con ella.

* * *

Len y Anna, al sentir su presencia se levantaron rápidamente y esperaron que el recién llegado apareciera frente a ellos, sin embargo, por las heridas recibidas y el cansancio de su cuerpo, a Anna le costo trabajo, por esa razón su acompañante la había ayudado a ponerse de pie y sostenerse abrazándola por los hombros para así servirle de apoyo.

vaya, llego rápido – comento Len a Anna – sin embargo parece no venir de muy buen humor ¿no crees?

uhmm, eso no es nada raro ya en el – comento pesadamente la chica, sin quitar los ojos de la dirección en que se encontraba su prometido.

* * *

Yoh, hemos llegado y veo que tenemos recibimiento – comento Horo al ver a la pareja – aunque creo que nos perdimos la batalla y por lo que puedo ver fue emocionante¡¡¡que mala suerte!

es verdad, no veo rastro de ningún enemigo y el lugar se ve tranquilo – secundo Lizerg al ainu – creo que llegamos tarde y además nos preocupamos de más, ya que ellos parecen encontrarse bien ¿no lo crees así, Yoh?

Si, tienen razón, creo que nos preocupamos de más – decía el joven rey sin apartar la mirada de la pareja a la cual se acercaban lentamente – pero ya que estamos aquí deberíamos quedarnos por algún tiempo¿no creen, digo, no sería bueno dejar a Len solo por ahora ya que se debe encontrar agotado y podrían intentar atacar nuevamente y podría ser un ataque mayor.

No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, seguro Anna se quedaría con él, ya vez, con eso que se llevan muy bien – comentaba Horo – no se como esos dos no se han casado, harían una buena pareja¿no lo creen?

Ja ja ja ja ja, tienes razón Horo, tienen el mismo carácter. No se como no se han enamorado.

Tienes razón - le contesto en tono de broma el peliazul - aunque a lo mejor ya lo están, solo que como ella esta comprometida no pueden gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, es más velos ahí parados abrazados parecen una pareja de enamorados, ja ja ja ja ja

Ja, si tienes razón...

¡cállense! – dijo de repente Yoh, exasperado por los comentarios de sus amigos – he dicho que nos quedaremos y eso haremos – término de decir a sus acompañantes que se sorprendieron ante el repentino despliegue de mal humor de su amigo. Aquellos comentarios hacia su prometida y su amigo, le molestaban cada que las pronunciaban, el solo pensar que fuera cierto no le agradaba en lo absoluto; si, no la quería, pero al menos debería tenerle un poco de respeto, no andar abrazada a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, sin embargo, no quería creerlo, ella no sería capaz de eso, no sería capaz de engañarlo y mucho menos con su amigo o ¿si era lo era¿acaso fue por eso que salió apenas supo que él corría peligro¿acaso ella estaba enamorada de Len, si así fuera no debería preocuparle, al contrario seria la oportunidad perfecta para romper aquel compromiso, para librarse de ella, pero aun al tratar de convencerse de todo eso no lograba deshacerse de aquel enojo causado ante esos pensamientos, la razón no la sabia, eso no era lógico el estaba esperando una oportunidad como esa hace mucho, ahora quizás la tenia, entonces que le sucedía, o ¿acaso no quería eso en realidad, no lo sabía estaba totalmente confundido.

* * *

veo que por fin llegaste, Yoh – dijo Len a los recién llegados, que aun estaban un poco alejados – sin embargo llegaste tarde la batalla se acabo, si hubieras venido antes hubieras llegado a tiempo.

Pareciera que te molesta mi presencia, amigo – respondió sarcásticamente acercándose hasta ellos - ¿acaso interrumpo algo? – comento mientras miraba la pareja más de cerca.

No, claro que no, y si lo dices por la posición en que nos encontramos, pues es porque Anna esta herida y cansada, así que solo la estoy ayudando a sostenerse – respondió indignado ante la indirecta del joven.

¿esta herida? – dijo dándose cuenta de la verdad de las palabras del chico, al ver las vendas el los brazos de su prometida ligeramente teñidas de un tono carmín y que ella apenas y podía sostenerse en pie - ¿entonces llego a tiempo?

Si, así es y fue de mucha ayuda – contesto a su amigo.

Será mejor que entre, estoy cansada y quisiera dormir un rato – dijo al escuchar la platica de los dos chico y al darse cuenta de las miradas que ambos se daban, pero sobre todo las que él le dirigía.

Te llevaré a tu dormitorio – se ofreció Len – no creo que puedas llegar sola.

Si gracias – dijo al chico con una ligera sonrisa que Yoh logro ver y lo enfureció aun más – con permiso – finalizo despidiéndose de los demás e iniciando el camino de regreso.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando, al frente iban Anna y Len y atrás de ellos Horo, Lizerg e Yoh que no les quitaba la mirada de encima a la pareja frente a ellos.

Pueden esperar aquí, enseguida vuelvo solo la llevo y les platico lo que sucedió – dijo Len mientras se retiraba

* * *

será mejor que te quedes en mi recamara Anna, ahí estarás segura – le dijo a la chica mientras se dirigían hacia ahí

y tu donde dormirás? – pregunto a su amigo – además cualquier recamara esta bien, Len

no te preocupes, dormiré en otra, en cambio tu no puedes hacerlo, mi recamara es la más cómoda del lugar, ahí podrás descansar y nadie te molestará.

Gracias – contesto ante la amabilidad de su amigo, al momento que llegaban frente a la habitación y este abría la puerta.

Acuéstate, será mejor que duermas – decía a la chica mientras la dejaba en la cama y le retiraba los zapatos - ¿necesitas algo más?

No, muchas gracias.

Bien, que descanses Anna – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y alistarse para ir con los demás.

* * *

Entonces, como se enteraron – pregunto Len a sus amigos mientras llegaba junto a ellos

Lyzerg y yo veníamos hacia acá cuando de repente no pudimos avanzar y se podía sentir una energía muy densa, así que supusimos que algo ocurría – contesto Horo a su amigo – además Tamao le dijo a Yoh que leyendo la tablilla había visto que corrían peligro.

Ya veo, gracias por acudir – respondió al chico – en verdad apreció su preocupación.

Y dinos, como va todo aquí, que ha pasado – pregunto el rey shaman – tiene tiempo que te deje a cargo de este lugar y desde eso no he venido.

Todo a estado bien, los ataques son escasos, así que se puede respirar un poco de tranquilidad – respondió a la interrogante del castaño.

Ya veo, bueno será mejor descansar, fue un viaje largo y me imagino que tu debes estar agotado – le dijo al chico – podrías mostrarle a Horo y Lyzerg donde dormirán y después venir, quisiera platicar contigo.

Claro, enseguida vuelvo, síganme les mostraré su habitación – dijo a sus amigos.

Si, gracias.

* * *

Después de haberlos llevado a descansar se reunió con Yoh para platicar como el se lo había solicitado.

¿y de que querías hablar? – pregunto mientras se sentaba

¿cómo estuvo la batalla? – pregunto el chico

fue un ataque sorpresa y venían con todo, dispuestos a matarnos – informo al joven – sin embargo pudimos resistir aunque tuvimos perdidas.

Ya veo – dijo ante la respuesta del chino – hemos pensado en quedarnos por un tiempo, espero no te moleste, ya que aunque lo ataques son escasos, los sucesos indican que son fuertes, así que te apoyaremos.

No deberías descuidar las demás regiones, Yoh – menciono el joven ante las palabras de su amigo – yo solo me puedo hacer cargo de este lugar, además, hable con Anna y me dijo que se quedaría por un tiempo, ya que no tiene deseos de regresar tan pronto, así que ella me ayudará, con ella será suficiente.

¿acaso te molestaría que me quedará? – cuestiono ante la insistencia de que se marchara – solo te digo que si yo me voy, ella se va conmigo, no puede quedarse aquí, su lugar es estar conmigo, su prometido, no con otro hombre y si va a apoyar a alguien será a mi, así que si quieres que ella se quede nos tendrás que aceptar a nosotros.

Ya veo, no te preocupes no te estoy corriendo, sabes que no puedo hacerlo tu eres el Shaman King y puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo único que no acepto es que dispongas de la libertad de ella – dijo molesto ante la actitud del joven ante la rubia – ella no es un objeto, además no se para que la quieres cerca si solo te empeñas en ignorarla.

ese no es asunto tuyo, Tao – respondió levantándose enojado ante las palabras del chico de ojos dorados – lo que yo haga es mi problema, además es mi prometida, como debes saber¿o que, acaso te gusta? – pregunto de una forma burlona.

Eso no te importa – dijo levantándose también bruscamente – pero si así fuera ¿qué, es muy hermosa no te debería extrañar que alguien más se fijara en ella, además tu no la quieres, se lo has dicho y demostrado más de una vez, o que ¿acaso te importa, ja, no lo creo por que si fuera así no hubieras permitido que viniera sola, la expusiste terriblemente, dime ¿por qué no le das su libertad y dejas que sea feliz?

¿quieres que le de su libertad¿para que¿para que aproveches la oportunidad y te quedes con ella?

Puede ser, no te negaré que no me es indiferente, pero la respeto mucho – contesto para después provocar aun más el enojo del joven – además si la dejas libre se puede volver a enamorar de alguien que la quiera como nadie, a lo mejor pueda ser feliz lejos de ti.

¡eso jamás, entendiste! – dijo totalmente exasperado ante aquellas palabras, no permitiría que ella se fuera y se enamorará de otro, que ella perteneciera a alguien más, no permitiría que fuera feliz, no lo permitiría jamás, ya que aun tenia que pagar por lo que hizo, además que no podía negar que la chica le atraía, aunque solo fuera físicamente según él, por eso quería ser el poseedor de tal belleza de mujer - ¡ella es mía, óyelo bien, mía y jamás se ira de mi lado! Además ella jamás se enamoraría de ti, por que ella me ama¿escuchaste, me ama.

¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso? – pregunto con una sonrisa irónica marcada en su rostro – los sentimientos cambian y más si alguien da los motivos, y déjame decirte que tu, mi estimado Yoh, le has dado muchos, y si eso era todo lo que me querías decir me retiro "amigo" – dijo para después retirarse, dejando al castaño solo, absorto en sus pensamientos y asimilando las palabras del chino, tratando de averiguar que tanto había de cierto en ellas y por que sentía un poco de temor el solo imaginar que fueran verdad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno primero que nada perdón por la tardanza y con esto les doy la noticia de que **SI** continuare.

Este capitulo salio algo corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración.

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE MANDARON SUS REVIEWS APOYANDOME, POR USTEDES VALE LA PENA SEGUIR HASTA EL FINAL!**

**Y ahora la contestación a los reviews:**

**hanna asakura:** ¡gracias, a lo mejor tienes razón y esta historia este pasando por sus malas, y si no es así no importa ya que al menos se que existen quienes lo leen y también muchas gracias ya que en todos los capitulos he recibido un review tuyo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ¡claro que lo continuaré!

**Priss:** ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, en verdad me hiciste pensar y darme cuenta que tienes la razón y comenzaré a seguir tu consejo, y si, continuaré la historia así que podrás leer toda la historia completa, gracias por tu apoyo.

**yo-chan1:** ¿en verdad es extraño, je je je, y si no quieres terminar odiándolo créeme que……¡lo vas a hacer! Muajajajajaja, ejem, cono te iba diciendo, puede que comiences a ver a Len como posible pareja de Ana y quien sabe ya veremos que pasa después, respecto al prologo, eso sucede después de todo esto, la historia seguirá hasta llegar a este punto que viene siendo casi el final (checa que estoy diciendo CASI), y que bueno que te deje picada y ya verás más adelante por que Yoh actúa así, como mencione en el Cáp. 3 ocurrió ALGO que involucra a Anna e hizo que él le tomara rencor¿Qué es? Pues……sigue leyendo y te enterarás (¿creíste que te lo diría, si lo hago arruino la historia y pos así no sirve ¿no?) y si es cierto pobrecita, hasta me da pena hacerla sufrir y eso que todavía le falta mucho.

Respecto a lo que me pediste claro que lo haré con gusto, es más apenas vi tu petición trate de hacerlo por medio de tu mail ya que sabía que iba a tardar un poco pero por alguna razón no se pudo mandar por más que lo intente.

Bueno respecto a la carrera te puedo decir que es muy bonita, pero te absorbe tiempo como no tienes idea, pero disfrutas el hacer y aprender cosas, créeme increíbles. Es algo a lo que te debes dedicar y tienes que tenerle paciencia, si tu hermana sabe algo de dibujo o más o menos tiene orientación sobre el diseño tiene una gran ventaja (yo entre sin saber siquiera que era un mendigo escalimetro y ni como se usaban correctamente las escuadras y no sabes como sufrí), también debes ser muy curiosa ya que hay que preguntar todo hasta lo que te parezca más tonto ya que así aprenderá más.

Respecto a las materias pues no se como se manejen en la escuela de su elección, ya que en la mía se enfocan más al diseño pero hay otras que se van más a lo constructivo (números). Respecto a como se lleva en la escuela que asisto pues te enseñan sobre color, su manejo, que sensaciones te proyecta cada color, etc., también te enseñan a dibujar correctamente, hasta una línea, aunque suene tonto pero te dicen como se debe dibujar correctamente una línea (a mi me salían re feas al principio), también no se debe desesperar si alguna técnica de dibujo no le sale ya que no a todos se les facilitan todas siempre hay una que se amolda mejor a ella y pues esa debe usar (por ejemplo, a mi no me gusta dibujar a lápiz ya que no se me da me gusta más el dibujo a tinta) además con eso del autocad, pues es mejor solo es cosa de aprender a usarlo, uhmmmm¿que más¡ah, si! que no se desanime ya que esa carrera dicen que es difícil pero no porque las materias sean duras sino por que es cuestión de aguante, de tener los nervios suficientes para aguantar de todo (nunca falta el maestro prepotente que te quiere rebajar ante los demás, en ese caso que no le haga caso y lo mande a donde ella quiera y siga adelante, ya que algo malo de los arquitectos es que a veces son envidiosos o chocantes, pero para fortuna también hay quienes te ayudan demasiado, en esos son en los que se debe apoyar y exprimirles todo el conocimiento posible), al principio tal vez vea pesado el trabajo y la primera entrega sea un sufrimiento pero no pasa nada (a mi en la primera me dijeron que haga un proyecto y una maqueta, ya eran las ocho de la noche y no había acabado la maqueta y los planos ni sus luces y era para las siete de la mañana, créeme no es por desanimar ni nada pero me entro una desesperación que hasta me dieron ganas de llorar, en ese caso recomiendo que lo haga ya que te libera de tensión; para no hacer el cuento largo te digo que a las seis de la mañana estaba poniendo la ultima línea de mi plano y mi proyecto estaba listo y completo, me aliste para ir a la escuela y entregue y pase, con esto quiero decir que una cosa fabulosa que pasa es que no sabes como pero al estar en estas situaciones das todo tu potencial, es algo que me gusta por que te das cuenta de tu capacidad y la explotas al máximo, créeme es genial te sorprendes a ti misma, creo que aquí aprendes a conocerte mejor a ti y también tus capacidades).

También no te voy a mentir, hay días en los que no duermes nada, ya que tienes que terminar un proyecto y te desvelas toda la noche (en mi grupo siempre que mencionan dormir empiezan a preguntarse entre todos "¿dormir¿que es dormir, me suena pero no me acuerdo", me da risa por que todos ponen su cara de sufridos, je je je).

Respecto a las materias que incluyen números pues son fáciles trata más que nada de estática y, bueno para mi, se me hacen interesantes.

Bueno no sabría que más decirte pero si tienes alguna pregunta en especial mándala a mi correo y con gusto te contestaré, ahora que si quieres platicar más directamente pues en el msn me encuentras como Mujorei (es Mujo. Guión bajo, rei, por si no aparece completo), solo te pido que me digas como se quien eres para que te conteste ¿si, créeme me daría mucho gusto ayudar en lo que pueda (mayormente me conecto en las noches).

También si quieres preguntar sobre alguna materia en especial te explicare de que trata (bueno si esta incluida en mi retícula ya que son diferentes en algunas escuelas pero la mayoría es lo mismo, solo le cambian el nombre).

Espero haber ayudando aunque sea un poquito y reitero lo que se te ofrezca saber estoy a tu disposición de ayudarte, dile a tu hermana que si le gusta lo va a disfrutar mucho, a veces es difícil decidirse cuando la gente solo te dice que es una carrera difícil, te entra la duda pero no se deje llevar, como ya dije es cuestión de aguante.

Bueno me despido, bye, espero saber si te ayude, y si te confundí más sorry, nos tamos viendo.

Y si, voy a continuar y perdón por la tardanza y tienes razón, ya que hay quienes leen y por ellos es justo seguir, gracias de nuevo, (creo que me salio algo larga la respuesta, je je je je je).

**hansy:** ¡hola, amiga, tu como siempre presente, gracias por tus ánimos y pues como ya te había dicho, si continuaré y verás más lagrimas, bye nos estamos escribiendo.

**pipochi:** ¡hay muchas gracias, de verdad no crei que lo considerarás así, y respecto a lo que dijiste no se va a poder, ya que como comente anteriormente, si hago el lemon sería YxA, y si, tus suposiciones son ciertas y que bien que te parezca bueno el final (aunque en si después de eso falta ALGO muy interesante) y claro que lo continuaré, espero que lo sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora, y mil gracias, en verdad me alegra saber que te gustan mis fics, y claro que lo continuaré, gracias de nuevo bye.

Bueno me despido y espero sus reviews, también les digo que puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero les prometo que la próxima vez subiré un capitulo por cada semana que me atrase.

Hoy si bye, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**Los celos son el peor enemigo de un enamorado".**


	5. AFLICCIONES DEL CORAZON

¡Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de este fic, sorry por hacerlos esperar mi adorado publico lector.

**

* * *

**

AFLICCIONES DEL CORAZON

* * *

Aquella noche estaba transcurriendo tranquila, el viento soplaba acariciando lo que este a su paso, los habitantes y recién llegados a la ciudad estaban descansando apaciblemente, excepto uno.

La pequeña charla con su amigo lo había dejado confundido, no podía negar muchas cosas, las había tratado de esconder por mucho tiempo o mejor dicho lo trato de esconder por mucho tiempo, pero cuando por fin decidió que las cosas pasaran todo se había convertido en un caos, aun recordaba aquel lejano sueño de una vida tranquila, libre de preocupaciones, ja, en ese entonces parecía un sueño a realizar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se había vuelto en un imposible.

Las guerras, los combates a muerte se habían convertido en parte vital de su vida diaria, no había un día en que no pensara que alguien tenia que morir en un campo de batalla para poder dar paz a otros sin importar la propia, ciertamente ser el shaman king se había vuelto un calvario para el, sin embargo no podía abandonar el puesto, sus amigos tal vez no hubieran soportado tal presión, no les hubiera concedido sus deseos, deseos que después de todo se esfumaron, no duraron más de un año convertidos en realidad.

Aquel personaje misterioso que se había revelado contra todos, se había encargado de hacerlos pedazos uno por uno.

Aun no entendía como podía existir alguien que fuera capaz de destrozar de tal manera la vida de las personas, era tanto su odio hacia quien sabe que, pues jamás ha dado la cara y mucho menos sus motivos, pero en cada enfrentamiento se daba la clara advertencia de que tenían que morir todos aquellos que lo apoyaran.

A raíz de esos ataques ahora nadie podía ir solo a ningún lado, por que eso significaba su muerte, la mayoría de ellos, al principio, al estar solos fueron atacados y salieron milagrosamente vivos, mal heridos y con graves lesiones pero con vida al fin, sin embargo le intrigaba demasiado el hecho tan extraño que la rodeaba a ella, si, a su prometida, a pesar de andar sola por casi cualquier lado jamás había sido atacada, como si el enemigo prohibiera que ella fuera lastimada aunque sea con un rasguño¿acaso ella sabia quien era el causante de todo esto¿o acaso…era ella, no, no podía creer lo ultimo, tenia que reconocer que a pesar de todo era alguien de buen corazón, pero a partir del comienzo de este suplicio ya no puede confiar en ella plenamente, solo confía en sus amigos, inclusive en Len, a pesar de sus roces por ella.

Ciertamente el Tao se había convertido en alguien muy valioso para su prometida, pero no podía asegurar nada, por eso decido quedarse¿ayudar, bah, ni el se creyó esa mentira, se quedo para ver los movimientos de ella y sobre todo de su amigo.

Tenia que reconocerlo, antes de todo esto el había comenzado a tenerle cariño, inclusive llego a quererla, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerla feliz, por que después de tanto tiempo la llego a amar, la amaba a tal grado de importarle su carácter, su frialdad, pero aquel suceso lo devasto, ella se atrevió a tocar algo muy importante para él, inútilmente trato de convencerse de que era un error, pero la escena era demasiado clara, todo indicaba que era culpable, desde ese momento no pudo mirarla más a los ojos con aquel cariño que su corazón desprendía hacia ella, trato de convertir aquel amor en desprecio, de olvidarse de ella alejándose por largas temporadas de su hogar, y al fin creía haberlo conseguido, ya no sentía aquella necesidad de verla, pero con lo que últimamente a estado aconteciendo con su "amigo" ya no estaba tan seguro de haberlo logrado, su corazón se estremecía de solo pensar que ella se fuera a alejar de el, que alguien más la consolará, que existiera alguien que limpie sus lagrimas y le provoque una sonrisa, sobre todo si era el Tao, le preocupa, el trataba inútilmente de acallar los gritos de su corazón, trataba de convencerse de que ella no significaba nada para el, solo una mujer más, pero a pesar de todo se estaba dado cuenta de que no lo logro, inclusive trato de olvidarla con otras mujeres pero ni siquiera podía darles un beso y mucho menos ir más allá, le revolvía los sentidos, imaginaba que era ella a quien tenía en frente.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era queella pasaba demasiado tiempo con Len, inclusive periodos largos solos, le hacia rabiar el solo hecho de pensar que el se ahiga atrevido a tocarla, que ellos pudieran haber ido más allá de un simple beso, si es que existía tal beso y si en verdad mantenían una relación en secreto.

Realmente estaba paranoico, pero no podía negar que cada día ella se volvía una tentación para sus sentidos, su cuerpo de niña había pasado al olvido, su mirada infantil se había convertido en una totalmente seductora, realmente la deseaba y su corazón también la deseaba, lo tenia que aceptar, no solo era atracción física era…algo más, pero eso no podía ser, no, el ya no sentía nada hacia aquella mujer, era solamente la nostalgia de aquel sentimiento, el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido sus vidas si todo eso no hubiera sucedido.

¿Por qué Anna? – se preguntaba el chico mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, si yo te amaba tanto¿acaso…tanto lo odiabas?

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Termine, esto son los pensamientos de Yoh, salio corto pero era lo básico, quise que se viera que también sufre y de que esta confundido, ya que el piensa que ya no la quiere.

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**SteDiethel: **Amiga, que bueno encontrar un review tuyo en esta historia, pues ¿sabes, yo también quiero saber quien es el culpable de esos ataques, y pues si me gusta mucho el YohxAnna, respecto al HaoXlyzerg, pues lo siento pero no va a haber, pero no te preocupes, a Lys lo voy a dejar solito, nadie lo va a tocar, así que estate tranquila, bueno, espero volver a verte en este fic, bye, cuidate.

**Hansy: **¡si¿te los imaginas? (por que yo no, je je je), y ya sabes que algo que no puede faltar es eso, las lagrimas, así que esperalas (además ya sabes más o menos como va la historia), bueno bye, nos tamos escribiendo.

**Prisa:** que bueno que te gusto este capitulo, es verdad los celos del castaño son excelentes, y como dices, su actitud es algo reprobable (mal niño), pero aun falta, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y tus reviews, bye, cuidate.

**Yo-chan1: **hola amiga, aquí esta otro capitulo, sorry por hacerte esperar, y ojala que te ahiga gustado, prometo actualizar pronto para ponerme al dia con los capitulos atrasados, bye cuidate, nos estamos viendo por el msn.

**Pipochi: **noooooo, me mataste con esa petición, realmente lo siento, pero es que Yoh x Anna son mi pareja favorita, no me los puedo imaginar con nadie más, pero te prometo que si algun día se me bota un tornillo y me da por escribir algo de ellos con parejas diferentes lo hago, pero por ahora no, y respecto a lo de que pase algo entre anna y len, pues, algo, algo, asi que digas mucho no va a pasar, pero si lo suficiente para lo que lo necesito, y perdón por la demora, bueno bye, me despido, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Eso es todo, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo a todos los que mandan review, verdaderamente me animan a continuarlo.

Espero sus reviews, por fis.

Bye, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**En la oscuridad no existe nada malo"**


	6. HAY QUE PARTIR

¡Hola, aquí esta otro capitulo, trate de actualizar rápido ya que el anterior quedo corto, espero les guste.

**

* * *

**

HAY QUE PARTIR

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Yoh y los demás, las cosas en aquel lugar se habían tornado con una tranquilidad desesperante en lo que se refería a las batallas, pero sin embargo, no era así en lo que se refería a la amistad del castaño y el descendiente de los Tao, entre cada vez pasaba más el tiempo los roces se habían tornado cada vez más frecuentes.

Al Asakura le desagradaba la "fabuloso amistad" entre Len y su prometida, ya que ella se pasaba casi todo el tiempo al lado de su amigo, donde quiera que el fuera ella insistía en acompañarlo y lo mismo pasaba cuando ella era la que tenía que ir a algún lugar.

Era desesperante ver derramar tanta miel en la amistad de esos dos, le revolvía el estomago ver la amabilidad que mostraban aquellas dos personas entre si, cuando en algún momento fueron considerados los seres más amargados sobre la faz de la tierra.

Yoh¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Lyzerg al aludido mientras se acercaba donde este se encontraba sentado – desde que llegamos has estado de muy mal humor, eso es raro en ti

No me sucede nada – dijo mientras veía disimuladamente a su prometida que en aquellos momentos se encontraba, como casi la mayor parte del tiempo, con Len – es solo que estoy preocupado por lo extraño que se ha tornado todo, ya que desde aquella vez, todo se a vuelto demasiado tranquilo, inclusive en las demás regiones, es demasiado extraño¿no lo crees tu así? – dijo tratando de excusarse por su comportamiento que en realidad no tenia nada que ver con aquellas razones que menciono, más bien se debía a otra cosa, a algo que tenia nombre de mujer.

Ya veo, tienes razón es extraño todo esto, pero ya vez, a lo mejor esto es el principio de una mejor época, tal vez, todo este a punto de cambiar, hay que ser optimista – respondió ante las palabras de su amigo, para enseguida levantarse y disponerse a alejarse pero no sin antes decirle lo que pensaba - ¿sabes, extraño aquellas palabras que solías decir "todo estará bien" o "todo tiene solución", en realidad te daban ánimos¿Por qué no las vuelves a tomar y dejas que formen otra vez parte de tu filosofía de vida? – le dijo para después guardar silencio por un momento y continuar - ...a mi no me engañas con esas razones Yoh, se que la razón de tu estado es ella, tienes miedo de darte cuenta de algo que no quieres aceptar, pero que sin embargo deseas, algo de lo que tu corazón anhela que tu te des cuenta y lo dejes salir…….

No se de que hablas – respondió ante las palabras del shaman

Claro que lo sabes………no puedes culparla por algo que en realidad nadie sabe que fue lo que paso, ni siquiera ella…….es verdad que las cosas parecían muy claras en aquel momento, pero a veces los ojos engañan, por eso te recomiendo que los cierres y veas con el corazón – aconsejo a su amigo tratando a si de ayudarlo aunque sea un poco en lo que le causaba pesar – solo tu puedes decidir lo que pasará…….tu sabes si quieres que ella se quede a tu lado, sabes que puedes hacerlo, tu tienes la decisión, pero debes apresurarte a decidir, ya que puede venir alguien y ofrecerle lo que tu te niegas a darle………cuando eso suceda…….no podrás hacer nada y la habrás perdido para siempre – termino de decir para así comenzar a alejarse de aquel lugar, esperando hacer, aunque sea un poco, reflexionar al castaño sobre el giro que el decidió darle a su vida y así afectando también la de muchos.

Las palabras del peliverde habían sido demasiado claras, y muy a su pesar, también contenían un poco de verdad, pero que podía hacer él, no podía tratar de que ese compromiso volviera a la "normalidad", no podía mientras siguiera sintiendo rencor hacia ella, no podía fingir que nada había pasado, no podía fingir olvidar cuando en verdad no lo conseguía por ningún medio, pero tampoco quería que las palabras de Lyzerg se hicieran realidad, en verdad……..ni el sabia que quería, estaba totalmente confundido.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de ese lugar, en un claro apartado de todos, se encontraba Anna sentada junto a su amigo Len, ellos se habían apartado de los demás para poder platicar.

El descendiente de los Tao no le menciono a su amiga la pequeña charla que meses atrás había tenido con su prometido, ya que no quería agobiarla con más problemas.

Sin embargo, desde ese momento se habían declarado el y su amigo la batalla por el corazón de ella, y el pensaba ganar, quería que ella dejará de sufrir por alguien que no lo merece, que no volviera a derramar lagrimas que no valían la pena.

Anna¿ya sabes cuando partirán? – pregunto Len a la rubia tratado de saber los planes del Asakura - ¿te ha dicho algo Yoh?

Si……..quiere partir mañana a primera hora – respondió con pesar ya que no deseaba dejar a su amigo – ¿pensé que ya te lo había comunicado?

No…….ya sabes, a lo mejor se le ha olvidado mencionármelo – le dijo mientras miraba al frente - ¿tu también te iras, verdad?

Si, el no quiere que me quede, dice que mi lugar es estar junto con los demás, que debo cuidar "nuestro hogar"………ja…..si ese es mi hogar, desearía no tener que regresar – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa irónica ante lo que decía – supongo que tu te quedaras¿verdad?

Sabes que no puedo moverme de aquí, si no con gusto me iría contigo – respondí mientras la volteaba a ver dedicándole una sonrisa

¿Que sucede entre ustedes? – se decidió a preguntar a su amigo luego de un largo silencio, tratando de saber el porque de tantos problemas entre su prometido y el chino, después de haber tenido una gran amistad - ¿Por qué se han tornado diferentes las cosas entre ustedes¿acaso paso algo cuando llego?...ahora que recuerdo ese día escuche murmullos no muy amistosos, parecía que tu y él estaban discutiendo…….. ¿sobre que hablaban?

¿Qué?...sobre nada importante, solo tuvimos una pequeña charla sin importancia…. – dijo ocultándole lo ocurrido meses atrás – mejor vamos con los demás, ya casi anochece – le dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano para ayudarla.

Pero…. – dijo mientras tomaba la mano que su amigo le ofrecía

Ya te dije que no te preocupes………era solo algo sin importancia – dijo cuando ella estaba totalmente de pie, para después acercarse a ella y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y darle una sonrisa – vamos, es tarde

Si…….. – respondió sorprendida de lo que el chico acababa de hacer, para enseguida comenzar a caminar al sentir como su acompañante la jalaba gentilmente ya que aun la tenia tomada de la mano.

El chino seguía caminando con la mano de la joven entre las suyas mientras miraba de reojo a aquel sujeto que no le despegaba la vista y tenía un semblante no muy amigable demostrando que esas muestras de cariño hacia ella no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, para después voltear a ver al shaman de frente dedicándole así una sonrisa poco amistosa, más bien parecía de triunfo.

A Yoh simplemente no le había gustado esa muestra de afecto del chico hacia ella, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo perder el control, mucho menos frente a ella, pero eso por suerte pronto terminaría, partirían y ella se apartaría de ese lugar dejando al Tao, eso era lo único que le causaba satisfacción, ya que a pesar de los esfuerzos del chino, el terminaría por separarlos, se la llevaría.

* * *

Era una noche fresca, las estrellas y la luna estaban ausentes, a cada instante el viento soplaba con más ahínco pronosticando una tormenta, los habitantes de aquel lugar dormían apaciblemente en sus lechos, soñando con lo que no podía ser o lo que fue……..cuando de repente, como salido de la nada, se escucho un gran estruendo que se confundió con aquel rugido provocado por el cielo, los gritos comenzaron a estallar en todo el lugar arrancando a los guerreros de sus sueños y volviéndolos a la realidad, poniéndolos alerta sobre lo que ocurría en esos momentos, en movimientos veloces todos se pusieron de pie tomando cada uno su arma para ir a aquello que los llamaba, para pelear contra lo que los amenazaba en ese momento, ya que con aquel ataque sorpresivo que acababan de recibir se acababa de declarar una batalla.

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

Prometo actualizar más rápido, ya que siento que he estancado un poco la historia y es hora de sacar todo lo que da, así que esperen actualizaciones rápidas (mínimo cada tres, cuatro días, pero eso si, no pasa de la semana para que actualice).

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Itsuzeru: **¡Hola, gracias por el comentario, solo espero que la inspiración no me abandone, je je je, y de verdad me siento alagada por que digas que eres una fiel seguidora de mis fics, en verdad te lo agradezco de sobre manera, mil gracias¡ah! Y también gracias por las recomendaciones de los libros, voy a tratar de conseguirlos, haber que tal, de nuevo gracias, bye, cuídate y espero seguir a la altura de tus expectativas.

**Hanna Asakura:** ¡que bueno recibir un review tuyo, pensé que ya te había decepcionado el fic, je je je, pero bueno, respecto al yohxanna, pues, ya lo sabrás, y ¡tienes mucha razón, que confusión la de yoh (si hasta a mi me confundió ¡y eso que yo lo escribí!), pero en fin, aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero te guste, bye, cuídate.

**Yo-chan1: **je je je, otra que deje confundida, pero bueno, tienes razón, aun falta saber que hizo Anna y espero que en verdad sea terrible (en verdad ya lo pensé, solo espero que resulte a la altura de las circunstancias), y tienes razón, ella no lo recuerda, pero Yoh cree que miente, piensa que en verdad sabe lo que paso, respecto a lo de hacerlo sufrir tu sabes que yo no podría hacerlo, seria incapaz de eso (¡aja, si tu, ni yo me la creí), solo espero no revolver más las cosas tratare de irme ya más hacia lo importante, bueno bye, cuídate y nos tamos viendo en el msn.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero seguir contando con sus reviews.

Bueno, bye, nos tamos viendo y leyendo banda.

"**La oscuridad se creo para hacer resaltar más la luz"**


	7. Una Tregua En Medio De La Batalla

¡Holaaaaa, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero les agrade y perdón por la tardanza, de verdad mil disculpas pero es que he estado algo escasa de inspiración y pues no se me ha dado escribir, espero poder compensarlos con este capitulo que es más largo que los anteriores.

Nota: el vestido de Anna es uno largo (debajo de la rodilla, casi a la mitad de la pantorrilla) y de tela ligera (vaporosa).

Si quieren que describa más o menos como van vestidos al igual que su aspecto de cada quien díganmelo y lo haré.

**

* * *

**

UNA TREGUA EN MEDIO DE LA BATALLA

* * *

Un manto rojo cubría los alrededores, la sangre de los combatientes se mezclaba entre si, sin importar a cual bando pertenecieron en vida, ahora solo pertenecían a uno mismo, al de la muerte, la batalla se había declarado de golpe en plena madrugada, sorprendiendo a los shamanes ocasionándoles perder ventaja ante el adversario, ventaja que era importante en estos momentos ya que casi todo los guerreros de parte del rey shaman habían caído, solo quedaban algunos y aquellos que eran considerados los comandantes, guerreros de gran poder, pero que aun así les era casi imposible resistirse. 

Cinco shamanes peleando a más no poder, demostrando el por que son considerados los más poderosos y blandiendo sus armas ante el enemigo utilizando las técnicas más poderosas que poseen, sin embargo la resistencia que les quedaba era poca, cada vez se hacia casi imposible seguir, solo se podía percibir como la muerte y la desesperación eran las principales invitadas esa noche, la sangre salpicaba en todas direcciones formando ríos que a cada tanto crecían más y más.

Estos shamanes jamás imaginaron que algún día llegarían a tener que matar para sobrevivir, cada vida que cegaban era una marca en su corazón y en su alma que cargarían para siempre, solamente les quedaba pensar que esto era lo mejor, que no había otra opción y que valía la pena si podían darle un mejor futuro al mundo, solo les quedaba la resignación ante sus actos.

El que más sorprendía ya que había quedado marcado por todo esto fue Yoh Asakura, ya que tuvo que traicionar su filosofía de no matar, tuvo que traicionarse a si mismo, solo para proteger lo que el quiere, ya que esto se había convertido en algo en donde tenia que decidir, "matar o morir", esas eran sus opciones y había elegido esperando no equivocarse, que toda la sangre que fuera derramada por causa de el valiera la pena, ante lo que esperaba fue un mejor porvenir, aunque para él ese futuro maravilloso fuera ya casi inexistente, ya que había perdido aquellas esperanzas que lo mantenían en pie, ver morir tanta gente a su alrededor y sobre todo en sus manos, era algo que jamás olvidaría y tampoco se perdonaría.

Horo Horo peleaba con gran maestría manipulando a koloro, ganando gran terreno con sus sorprendentes ataques de hielo, mientras Lyzerg lo cubría junto a su hada Morphin, aquel hermoso ángel que en cada ataque pronosticaba la muerte de su oponente.

Yoh por su parte estaba apartado de todos, blandiendo a haru-same con la maestría de todo un espadachín, atacando certeramente a cada uno de sus adversarios, ganando terreno impresionantemente, defendiendo lo que se le había encomendado desde que resulto vencedor en el torneo de shamanes.

En tanto Len estaba por otro lado, peleando al igual que los demás defendiendo lo que durante tanto tiempo había sido su hogar, él había permanecido junto a Anna para poder protegerla pero en el calor de la batalla se había separado de ella, ocasionando que la sacerdotisa librara una batalla aparte enfrentando sola a cuanto quisiera atacarla, pero dando a conocer así por que era la mujer perfecta para ser la esposa del shaman king, invocando espíritus con habilidades sorprendentes y utilizando su propia energía como recurso lograba mantenerse firme en la batalla.

Los shamanes que en estos momentos peleaban ante unos enemigos sin líder, enemigos que simplemente los atacaban sin piedad, sin ningún plan y ningún fin, al menos conocido para ellos, esperaban que en cualquier momento el que guiaba aquellos intensos ataques diera la cara pero este no estaba por ningún lado, no podían percibir su presencia, sin embargo lo que no imaginaban es que estaba más cerca de lo que creían, observando la batalla desde primera fila, vigilando y midiendo las habilidades de cada uno, solamente esperando el momento más oportuno para revelar su identidad, y dar fin a todo saliendo vencedor ante aquel que le había arrebatado el trono, ese titulo que el se merecía, el privilegio de ser llamado "rey shaman" y también para arrebatarle algo preciado, algo que jamás podría recuperar.

Momento a momento los shamanes se debilitaban, pero sin embargo estaban saliendo vencedores, aunque lo que ahora defendían era solo sus vidas, ya que aquel lugar había desaparecido casi completamente, sus heridas eran mínimas, todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Sin embargo en un descuido alguien fue derribado, llamando la atención de los demás, pero más de dos jóvenes que estaban atentos a lo que sucedía, ya que la sacerdotisa había caído, se encontraba en el piso, moviéndose trabajosamente, mientras intentaba incorporarse, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad su adversario para atacarla y darle un golpe certero que seria el definitivo, el que marcaría el fin de la vida de la joven.

Len, al verla se apresuraba a ir a ayudarla, haciéndosele casi imposible seguir ya que la batalla que estaba librando no le permitía avanzar, cerrándole cada vez más el paso, se encontraba demasiado alejado de ella, no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, con ataques casi desesperados trataba inútilmente de librarse de lo que lo detenía, solo esperaba lograr llegar.

La chica solo alcanzo a alzar la vista para ver como su enemigo se lanzaba contra ella, dispuesto a dar el ataque final, sus ojos no mostraban miedo ante esto, sin embargo se encontraba paralizada, no podía creer que este fuera su fin, sin embargo, terminaría muriendo con honor, como ella deseaba, al ver como su atacante lanzaba su golpe, cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando solamente que su muerte fuera rápida, sin embargo, espero por demasiado tiempo, escucho el estallido que provoco al chocar el ataque con el suelo, pero el golpe no llego a ella, al contrario, sintió como alguien rápidamente la abrazaba levantándola y apartándola del ataque antes que la alcanzara, sentía como aquellos brazos la sujetaban firmemente aferrándola a su cuerpo, estaba desconcertada, no imagino que alguien arriesgaría su vida por ella¿pero quien podía ser, fue la única pregunta que paso por su mente, hasta que encontró el nombre de la única persona que haría algo así por ella.

gracias…..Len – agradeció mientras abría lentamente los ojos, para enseguida sorprenderse al darse cuenta de su error, ya que no era el chino quien la tenia sujeta, no era el quien había ido a auxiliarla y ahora la protegía, estando más sorprendida al ver quien era aquel a quien le debía la vida, exclamando, dificultosamente por la sorpresa, el nombre de su salvador – Y……Yoh….

¿estas bien? – pregunto el castaño a la chica mientras la seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos sin mirarla a los ojos, no sabia por que, pero al verla en peligro su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente, deshaciéndose de sus rivales y corriendo hacia ella para salvarla, ahora la tenia abrazada contra su cuerpo, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que había podido llegar a tiempo.

S……si, estoy bien, gracias – decía aun sorprendida, esperando que su prometido en cualquier momento la soltara, pero sin embargo este la seguía sujetando contra si.

Bien…. – contesto, para enseguida aferrarla más a él, envolviéndola protectoramente entre sus brazos – será mejor que te quedes junto a mi, tu poder ya esta muy débil, puedes salir gravemente herida.

Pero…. – trato de replicar la joven sorprendida por la acción de este, el jamás mostró gesto alguno de cuidado hacia ella, pero ahora podía sentir como trataba de protegerla, sentía el fuerte abrazo en que la tenia apresada, sin embargo, el shaman no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar ya que la interrumpió rápidamente, dándole a entender que no cedería ante lo dicho.

No me contradigas, Anna………es por tu bien – dijo al escuchar en la joven la intención de replicar ante su petición, para enseguida ponerse en pose de pelea, sosteniendo su espada con una mano mientras con la otra la mantenía rodeada, mientras de su boca salían palabra sin pensar – no tienes de que preocuparte……….yo te protegeré

Gracias – respondió en un susurro, mientras se aferraba a la camisa del joven empuñándola fuertemente, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, se sentía extraña, jamás imagino poder estar así con el, se sentía tan bien que la tuviera abrazada fuertemente, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba ante la cercanía del joven, ante el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de su prometido, ahí recostada en su pecho podía oír los latidos del corazón del chico, latidos ligeramente acelerados, seguramente por la batalla, mientras sentía como el peleaba ferozmente protegiendo a ambos……..protegiéndola a ella.

El shaman de cabellos castaños peleaba con un poco de dificultad al poder utilizar solamente un brazo, pero sin embargo no quería soltar a su prometida, sentía la necesidad de protegerla¿la razón, eso no le importaba en estos momentos, lo más importante ahora era lograrlo, mientras más se sumergía en la pelea, más aferraba a la joven hacia el, se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca, sentía como su aliento acariciaba su pecho mientras sus manos se aferraban más a su ropa, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, pero no era por la batalla que estaba librando, era causado por la cercanía de la joven, en esos pensamientos estaba mientras peleaba que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de furia que le era dirigida, mirada proveniente de un joven que peleaba en el mismo campo de batalla donde se encontraba.

Sin embargo, en un descuido, el también fue derribado al mismo tiempo en que era herido en su brazo, ocasionando que cayera estrepitosamente hacia el suelo junto con la chica, quedando sobre ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de cualquier ataque, sin embargo, por la posición en que habían caído, sus cuerpos se apegaron totalmente, causando que sus miradas se cruzaran por primera vez desde que el la había rescatado, sin pensarlo, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, él había quedado hipnotizado por aquellos ojos poseedores de una negrura más oscura que la que existe detrás de las estrellas, pero tan embelesadora como un diamante, podía sentirla tan cerca, sus rostros separados por milímetros, sus labios casi rozando los de ella que se encontraban entre abiertos, podía sentir como si respirara su aliento, por su parte ella estaba paralizada, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, podía escuchar claramente sus latidos, que podía asegurar que todos a su alrededor también los podían oír, aquella cercanía que estaban teniendo en estos momentos le parecía irreal, solamente la había vivido en sus sueños, pero ahora era una realidad, estaban tan inmerso en ese hermoso momento que se habían olvidado de la batalla, de sus amigos, de todo, el tiempo se había paralizado por unos instantes, ahora solamente existían ellos dos; pero aquel momento fue roto por un grito proveniente de Horo Horo, grito que les advertía que estaban a punto de ser atacados, reaccionando rápidamente ella pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de su prometido, casi abrazándolo por el cuello y utilizando una de sus técnicas para derribar a su enemigo, pero causando así que sus rostros se rozaran, sintiendo cada quien un estremecimiento ante aquel pequeño contacto.

Rápidamente el se incorporo junto con ella mientras la sostenía por la cintura, ella por su parte no había bajado los brazos, al contrario le había rodeado el cuello, aferrándose más a su cuerpo, sentándose en el piso, el shaman la mantenía abrazada.

¿e…estas…estas bien? – pregunto dificultosamente ya que aun se sentía algo nervioso por lo ocurrido, mientras su respiración se tornaba ligeramente acelerada, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que la de ella se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

S……si….es…estoy bien, gracias – respondió en las mismas condiciones, aun perpleja por todo aquello - ¿y tu…..como estas?

Bien – dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de ella, sintiendo como una sonrisa quería surgir de sus labios, cuando de repente sujeto a la chica por la cintura y la aventó, tirándola hacia un lado, alejándola lo más posible de él.

Ella no sabia por que el había hecho esto, solo sintió como repentinamente fue desprendida violentamente del cuerpo del joven por el mismo, tirándola a un costado de él, sintiendo el golpe al caer al suelo produciendo un sonido seco, estaba desconcertada, por que el había actuado así, cuando de pronto escucho un pequeño quejido en la dirección en que se encontraba su prometido, girando rápidamente la mirada lo vio, comprendiendo el por que la había apartado.

¡Yoh! – exclamo la joven asustada ante lo que veía, su prometido estaba tirado en el suelo, sosteniéndose el pecho, mientras trataba de detener la sangre que salía de la herida que le habían hecho con aquel repentino ataque…….ataque que ella hubiera recibido si el no la hubiera quitado, pero que sin embargo, lo había dejado herido y vulnerable, veía como ese sujeto se acercaba amenazadoramente al cuerpo del castaño que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, dispuesto a dar el golpe final y así poder jactarse de haber vencido al rey shaman, mientras el joven solamente intentaba desesperadamente incorporarse pero le era imposible con esa herida y un brazo lastimado, tanteaba desesperadamente el piso tratando de encontrar su espada, pero sin embargo, por más que trataba no la hallaba, veía como aquel sujeto levantaba su arma, y dándole una sonrisa burlona concentro su energía para hacia darle fin a su vida, sus ojos mostraban la tensión que sentía, cuando de pronto lo escucho, un estallido, vio como una luz se intensificaba ante sus ojos, como una energía pasaba frente a su rostro, pero él no había recibido ningún ataque, y aquel grito de dolor no fue producido por él, sino provenía de boca del sujeto que estaba a punto de eliminarlo, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se hallaba frente a sus ojos, ahora estaba tirado a un lado, totalmente inconsciente, volteo la mirada hacia la persona que lo había ayudado, y ahí se encontraba ella, con la energía aun centrada en esas figuras extrañas que ella hacia para atacar, viendo como desaparecía poco a poco, hasta que esta bajo los brazos respirando dificultosamente, sabia que ya no poseía mucho poder espiritista, pero aun así lo utilizo para salvarlo; ella lentamente alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de su prometido que la veía asombrado, quedándose quieta por unos instantes, para después acercarse rápidamente hacia él y examinar su herida.

¡yoh!... – decía mientras se acercaba, veía que la herida seguía sangrando, pero aun así no parecía tan profunda, tranquilizándola esto por unos instantes, al ver que el seguía intentando incorporarse lo detuvo con sus manos, recostándolo casi a la fuerza en el suelo – quédate acostado, puedes empeorar la herida.

E…es…estoy bien….Anna – decía respirando dificultosamente ante el dolor que trataba de ocultar, viendo enternecido el rostro de la joven que mostraba una preocupación sincera hacia él, eso lo hacia sentir muy bien.

No, no estas bien, quédate quieto……por favor – respondió la joven ante la insistencia de este, pudiendo descifrar el dolor en la voz del joven.

Por otra parte los demás shamanes habían logrado derrotar al enemigo, saliendo vencedores de este ataque sorpresivo, pero pagando un precio muy alto, ya que todo estaba convertido en escombros, no quedaba rastro alguno de que aquello fuera alguna vez habitado por algún ser humano.

Se encontraban agotados pero aun así, después de terminar la pelea corrieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y la chica, todos estaba sorprendidos por la forma en que había actuado el chico, jamás pensaron que iría al rescate de la joven, pero lo había hecho e incluso arriesgo su vida por ella, esos los ponía feliz, ya que a lo mejor el se este dando cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por ella.

Llegaron hasta ellos, dándose cuenta de las heridas del castaño, sorprendiéndose ante eso, no sabían que hacer, solamente estaban de pie junto a él que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mientras la chica trataba de detener la sangre que seguía brotando.

¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Horo a la joven mientras veía la herida del castaño.

La herida no es profunda, pero ha perdido mucha sangre – respondió mientras seguía oprimiendo la herida, sabia que si seguía así se pondría peor, ya que ninguna de las dos heridas había dejado de sangrar – necesitamos curarlo o seguirá perdiendo sangre.

¿pero como lo haremos?...aquí no queda nada, todo esta destruido, la ciudad fue evacuada, no conseguiremos ningún doctor – respondió Lyzerg desesperado ya que no sabia que hacer en esos momentos - ¿Qué podemos hacer Anna?

Lo más que podemos hacer ahora es tratar de detener la hemorragia lo más que se pueda y……….llevarlo de vuelta a casa, ahí Fausto podrá atenderlo – dijo con seguridad en su voz, pero en realidad estaba insegura, sin embargo, que más podía hacer, si se quedaban moriría – es nuestra única opción.

Dudo que soporte el viaje – respondió Len ante lo dicho por la rubia, oponiéndose a que regresaran – lo mejor seria que se quedaran, ya veremos que podemos hacer, o si podemos conseguir algún doctor.

¡acaso quieres que muera! – dijo la joven levantándose bruscamente y enfrentando al chino – si nos quedamos podría morir.

¡igual si se van podría morir ya que no sabes si soportaría el viaje! – respondió levantando la voz también, tratando de convencerla de que se queden - ¡además¿Quién lo llevara¿en que lo llevaran¿y si los emboscan en el camino¡dime Anna¿Cómo le harás¡ya no queda casi nadie para escoltarlo y los pocos sobrevivientes están cansados o heridos, te arriesgas a que los maten a todos!

¡pero al menos tendrá más oportunidad de sobrevivir! – respondió con un tono demasiado potente, tono que desde hace mucho no se escuchaba en ella, sorprendiendo a los presentes - ¡aquí no queda nada¡no conseguiremos ningún doctor¡y tenemos las mismas o más posibilidades de que vuelvan a atacar!...las dos opciones son arriesgadas, pero al menos si nos vamos, tendremos la seguridad de que al llegar habrá quien lo atienda.

Los demás estaban en silencio, simplemente escuchando sorprendidos la discusión, incluso Yoh, que no podía creer que ella se estuviera oponiendo ante el chino, que a pesar de su gran amistad estuvieran discutiendo, que ella estuviera levantándole la voz a su amigo, solo por el, por tratar de salvarle la vida.

¡He dicho que se quedaran y eso harán! – dijo el Tao decididamente, estaba dispuesto a que se hiciera su voluntad – ¡Horo Horo, Lyzerg¡reúnan a los demás y hagan un campamento, preparen un lugar para poner a Yoh ¡rápido! – ordeno a los otros dos que solo escuchaban, no sabían que hacer, solamente miraban a la rubia que se encontraba con un rostro enfurecido ante lo que acababa de hacer el chino, ya que la había ignorado por completo, esperando la reacción de esta, ya que ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo en quedarse, no seria bueno para su amigo, el chino al ver que los aludidos no se movían se enfureció aun más - ¿qué esperan¡les di una orden, rápido!

Ellos no se moverán de aquí – escucho Len que decía la joven con un tono de voz seco, duro, frío, pero calmado, tono que solamente empleaba cuando estaba verdaderamente furiosa – he dicho que nos vamos, así que eso haremos.

No te lo permitiré – dijo encarándola para darse cuenta de la frialdad de los ojos de la rubia.

No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, Len, ya que no lo necesito – respondió cortantemente, para después dirigirse a los dos shamanes – traigan mi caballo, seguro esta bien, encuentren otros para ustedes, ya que me acompañaran.

Si – respondieron al unísono, mientras se disponían a cumplir las ordenes de la rubia

¡ustedes no se muevan! – grito retadoramente el Tao, para luego dirigirse a la chica frente a él – discúlpame Anna, pero debo recordarte que yo estoy aquí al mando.

No es verdad, Yoh esta al mando, puedes hacer tu voluntad en este lugar mientras el no este aquí, pero ahora el manda – respondió con seguridad ante sus palabras.

Si, tienes razón, pero ahora el esta herido y por lo tanto casi inconsciente, así que no puede tomar esas desiciones, y cuando el no esta en condiciones de hacerlo yo, como primer comandante, quedo al mando, así que tienes que obedecerme, y lo que yo digo es lo que se hace¿entiendes? – termino de decir con una sonrisa, ya que con esto lograría hacer que se queden, pero sin embargo, pudo observar como se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica en el rostro de la chica, eso simplemente le daba mala espina, ya que a pesar de todo la conocía y sabia que era astuta, siempre tenia un as bajo la manga y temía que lo sacara en ese instante.

Es verdad, tu quedas al mando cuando Yoh no esta en condiciones, pero te olvida que yo estoy aquí, y como prometida del rey shaman tengo un rango mucho más alto que tu, así que el que debe obedecer aquí eres tu, Len Tao, ahora yo tomo las desiciones ¡y mi decisión es que nos largaremos inmediatamente de aquí¿escuchaste? – le dijo al chino, en tono déspota, callándolo por completo ya que ante sus argumentos no podía replicar, para enseguida dirigirse a los otros dos shamanes que estaban perplejos ante tal despliegue de carácter de esas dos personas, alegrándose de que saliera vencedora la sacerdotisa – ahora vayan por lo que les dije y vean si pueden conseguir vendas o algo.

si – respondieron para salir corriendo apresuradamente de ahí, buscando lo que se les había encomendado, para partir rápidamente, pero aun estaban sorprendidos de aquella plática.

Yoh por su parte, en su semiinconsciencia logro escuchar todo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante la forma tan magnifica en que su prometida había logrado manejar la situación, recordando aquel carácter tan imponente que posee, por el cual la admira tanto, venciendo en aquella discusión a su amigo simplemente por ser su prometida, titulo que viéndolo bien tenia bien merecido, ya que nadie podría portar mejor ese calificativo que ella, y no es que el quisiera que alguien más lo tuviera.

Horo y Lyzerg regresaban corriendo rápidamente con tres caballos, uno perteneciente a Anna, un bello ejemplar azabache, pelaje tan negro como la oscuridad de un pozo en plena noche, digno de toda una reina, y otros dos no menos hermosos corceles de pelaje blanco que ellos usarían para transportarse.

listo Anna, aquí están los caballos – informo Horo a la sacerdotisa – pero no encontramos nada para curar a Yoh.

Bien…….alístense para partir, preparen su capa de Yoh y la mía – dijo mientras se hincaba junto al castaño tomando la orilla de su vestido y desgarrándolo para luego vendar con eso la herida que tenia el chico en el brazo, y haciendo la misma operación para poder cubrir la de su pecho tratando de que al menos así se detuviera un poco al hemorragia, esperando que estuviera tomando la decisión correcta, rezando por que el soportara el viaje.

¿y yo que haré? – pregunto de mala gana el Tao a la sacerdotisa mientras veía como atendía a su prometido – supongo que iré con ustedes……iré por mi caballo y reuniré a los demás para partir.

No – respondió tajantemente la chica haciendo que el chino detuviera su andar y volteara a verla – tu te quedaras, esta es tu región y tienes mucho que hacer aquí, reúne a todos los sobreviviente y ayúdalos, no podemos exponerlos a todos a un viaje tan agitado, tu mismo lo dijiste, solo quedan heridos y los demás están agotados, es mejor que se queden y tu como su comandante es tu deber ver por ellos por si vuelven a atacarlos.

No puedes viajar sin escolta – replico a la joven

Con Horo y Lyzerg me bastara, se que ellos podrán soportar el viaje y nos protegerán – dijo mientras miraba a los aludidos que sonreían y asentían afirmativamente ante las palabras de la chica – después puedes alcanzarnos, por ahora es necesaria tu presencia en este lugar – termino de decir mientras se incorporaba – es hora de partir.

¿Quién llevara a Yoh, ya que solo hay tres caballos, y dudo que el pueda viajar solo – pregunto Lyzerg a los demás, esperando una respuesta.

Yo lo llevaré – respondió Anna mientras se colocaba su capa poniéndose la capucha de esta y subiéndose a su caballo – el estará bien conmigo

Pero Anna……. – replico Horo, ya que le preocupaba que ella no pudiera soportar el peso del joven en todo el trayecto.

No te preocupes, estaremos bien, además si nos emboscan ustedes podrán pelear libremente, yo me encargare de cuidarlo – dijo para tranquilizarlos y tratando de que ellos entendieran sus razones – además mi caballo es el más rápido, podremos escapar sin problemas si las cosas se complican…………confíen en mi.

Bien, entonces vamonos – dijo Horo, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba su amigo tendido en el suelo, y junto con Lyzerg ayudarlo a levantarse y llevarlo con Anna, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos, recostándolo en ellos adelante de ella, mientras apoyaba la cabeza del joven en su pecho, para en seguida cubrirlo con su capa, tratando de ocultar la preciada carga que llevaba, los otros dos shamanes se subieron a sus caballos dispuestos a partir – listo, cuando quieras, Anna.

Entonces vamonos – respondió mientras hacia que su corcel se pusiera en marcha, marcando con un relinchido el comienzo de su viaje – nos vemos Len, cuídate, te estaremos esperando……. ¡vamos!

Y así comenzaron su marcha hacia el lugar donde encontrarían ayuda para el joven rey shaman.

Len solo observaba como se alejaban rápidamente del lugar, en su rostro aun estaba marcado el enojo de la discusión con Anna, si no hacia mal calculo tardaría tres día en llegar, pero considerando el corcel de la sacerdotisa le tomaría la mitad del tiempo sino es que menos, aun estaba sorprendido por la forma en que se le impuso la joven, jamás imagino que ella fuera capaz de sostener una riña de tal forma ante él, ya que al ser amigos pensó que se doblegaría fácilmente, pero sin embargo, le había demostrado que sigue siendo aquella chica que lo que decía se tenia que hacer, imponiéndose ante cualquiera sin importarle nada, lentamente se fue formando una sonrisa en la boca del chino, estaba realmente cautivado por la fortaleza de esa joven, pero sobre todo sabía la razón por la cual se había comportado así, todo eso fue por el, por Yoh, ya que a pesar de todo lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, sintiendo envidia de la suerte del castaño y deseando que ella pudiera amarlo de tal manera a él aunque sea un poco, pero sabia que eso era un imposible, sin embargo seguiría luchando por el corazón de la joven.

Dándose media vuelta se dirigió hacia los que habían quedado a su cargo para resolver la situación de todos, para recontar los daños que resultaron de todo eso, para después partir enseguida por el mismo camino que habían seguido sus amigos.

* * *

En la espesura de la noche se podía distinguir entre tanta tranquilidad el movimiento de tres caballos que avanzaban velozmente, cabalgados por tres shamanes atentos a cualquier cosa a su alrededor que pudiera atacarlos, cada uno arriesgando su propia vida por salvar la de su amigo y líder, ya que si el perecía no habría futuro para este mundo. 

De los tres uno iba más atento hacia la persona que reposaba entre sus brazos, observándolo de reojo a cada instante para verificar que este bien, se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a este ya que si no fuera por el ella sería la que estaría en esas condiciones, podía ver como la sangre poco apoco dejaba de brotar, tranquilizándola este hecho ya que les daba un poco más de tiempo para llegar con Fausto.

El joven Asakura se encontraba recostado en el regazo de la joven, mantenía los ojos cerrados, descansando mientras sentía como el dolor disminuía lentamente, no sabia si era por que ya no brotaba tanta sangre o por que se había acostumbrado al dolor que le causaba la herida, pero sin embargo, ya se estaba acostumbrando, de vez en cuando entreabría los ojos y la observaba, ahí junto a él, sosteniéndolo firmemente aferrado a su cuerpo mientras veía el camino fijamente, atenta a cualquier sorpresa que se les pudiera presentar, a pesar de la penumbra podía observar claramente cada rasgo de su rostro gracias a la luz de la luna que la alumbraba.

* * *

Los shamanes sobrevivientes, pertenecientes al grupo que había atacado se hallaban reunidos, unos apoyados simplemente en alguna roca mientras otros estaban sentados en el suelo, pero todos mantenían la mirada fija en aquel joven frente a ellos, aquel que les había ordenado realizar el ataque, atentos a lo que su líder les dijera. 

señor, cumplimos lo que nos ordeno, destruimos todo el lugar, no quedo nada que ellos quisieran proteger – dijo uno de los ahí presentes – sin embargo los demás salieron con vida, no son presas fáciles de cazar.

Si, ya lo se, se perfectamente de lo que son capaces, aunque parezcan unos debiluchos, son muy poderosos………..son mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentan – respondió el joven que se encontraba dándoles la espalda, cubierto por el manto de las noche ocultando así su identidad entre las sombras – sin embargo, alguien me desobedeció, claramente dije que quería que a ella la dejaran en paz, pero se atrevieron a atacarla

Si, pero ya no hay que preocuparnos de él, ya esta muerto, la sacerdotisa lo elimino – contesto tranquilamente otro de los presentes, como si se tratara de una platica común y corriente – además el rey shaman salio lastimado, es su oportunidad de atacar.

No, ya que los demás se encuentran con ellos y sería peligroso, nos arriesgamos demasiado – respondió tranquilamente – además quiero primero eliminar a sus amigos y después a él, quiero que sufra – dijo mientras en sus rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica – ellos se están dirigiendo hacia donde se encuentran los demás, quiero que les impidan llegar, mátenlos, conviertan aquel lugar en sus tumbas…….sin embargo les advierto que no quiero que toquen a Anna ni a Yoh, ellos son míos, yo me encargaré de acabar con el rey shaman y a ella tengo que hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar, pero si lo hace……….también morirá – termino de decir mientras se volteaba frente a los demás dejando ver sus rostro, su mirada era tranquila, sin embargo sus ojos mantenían una furia, contenida, pero no se dejaría llevar esta vez por ella, ya que pensaba salir vencedor cueste lo cueste, haría sufrir a Yoh inimaginablemente, le arrebataría lo que más quería junto al titulo que desde un principio le debió pertenecer a él - ¡vayan! Espero que me traigan buenas noticias……… ¡acaben con ellos!

¡si! – dijeron al unísono los presentes para enseguida partir hacia donde se encontraban los viajeros, dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas.

* * *

Despertaste – dijo la joven al bajar brevemente la vista encontrándose con los ojos de su prometido, para después volver a dirigirla hacia el camino - ¿Cómo te sientes¿estas bien? 

Si, estoy bien gracias, ya casi no siento dolor – respondió sin dejar de mirarla, no sabia por que ella hacia eso, a pesar de lo mal que él la a tratado, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera dejado morir, pero ella estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, quería saberlo, tenia que saberlo……necesitaba saber el por que – Anna……

Dime – dijo sin mirarlo, concentrada en su labor de llegar lo antes posible a su destino

¿por……por que haces esto? – pregunto al fin a la chica, esperando que ella le disipara esa duda que se había clavado en su cabeza…………y en su corazón - ¿Por qué me ayudas, después de todo lo que te he hecho, aun así te arriesgas solo para salvarme ¿Por qué?

Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que si no fuera por ti yo estaría en tu lugar si no es que muerta – respondió fríamente la joven, tratando de calmar la duda de su prometido, para después suavizar su voz – además……

¡Anna! – grito Horo Horo, interrumpiendo la plática de los dos jóvenes, para advertirles de que algo se acercaba a ellos - ¿puedes sentirlo!

¡si! – respondió también con un grito ya que por la velocidad a la que iban se les dificultaba hablar y más que ella iba al frente de ellos - ¡al fin nos alcanzaron!

¿Qué hacemos! – cuestiono Lyzerg esperando las ordenes de la que era ahora temporalmente su líder - ¡podría ser peligroso para Yoh si nos alcanzan!

¡Seguiremos adelante¡trataremos de avanzar lo más que podamos! – contesto la joven a los chicos, pero de repente sintió como ellos detuvieron el paso - ¿Qué sucede, por que se detienen!

Anna, creo que lo mejor sería que nosotros los detengamos mientras ustedes avanzan – le dijo Horo Horo a la sacerdotisa mientras era apoyado por Lyzerg – al menos les daremos un poco de tiempo para llegar

Pero……..no puedo dejarlos, además ya falta poco, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar, ahí están los demás ellos nos ayudaran – replico rápidamente la joven, ya que si los dejaba podrían estar en grave peligro y sabia lo que ellos significaban para su prometido, no podía permitir que sufriera si algo les pasaba, sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidarlos – vamos, si nos apresuramos llegaremos

Anna……….por favor, hazlo por Yoh, el necesita llegar cuanto antes – dijo Lyzerg mirando a la joven – además nosotros resistiremos hasta que ustedes lleguen………no nos vencerán tan fácilmente.

Esta bien – respondió mientras veía a su prometido que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero seguramente escuchando todo, había tomado una decisión, haría lo que los jóvenes decían, decidida se preparo para avanzar – ¡apenas llegue mandare a los demás en su ayuda!

¡si! – contestaron los dos jóvenes, esperando que la pareja pudiera llegar a salvo, para enseguida fijar la vista hacia el camino que momentos atrás habían recorrido, esperando a sus adversarios.

* * *

Ella avanzaba velozmente por aquel desértico camino, sabia que no faltaba mucho pero cada segundo contaba, ya que ahora no solo estaba en juego la vida del castaño, si no también la de los dos jóvenes que se habían quedado atrás para asegurarles la llegada, por eso debía darse prisa y llegar; de reojo pudo observar que el joven había abierto los ojos y tenia la mirada perdida, sabia que estaba preocupado por ellos, ya que acababan de tener una batalla hace apenas unas horas y no habían descansado, no sabia si durarían mucho en la pelea. 

ellos estarán bien, Yoh – dijo la chica al joven tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco aunque ni ella misma lo estaba del todo – solo nos queda confiar en ellos

si – respondió el castaño, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran ciertas – espero volver a verlos muy pronto

lo harás, ya veras que lo harás – contesto la joven sacerdotisa tratando de confiar en sus propias palabras.

Siguieron avanzando rápidamente, el joven simplemente sentía el paso que llevaba el caballo, cuando de pronto sintió una sacudida cuando este se detuvo abruptamente, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su prometida, mostraba una mueca de molestia, con una mano aparto la tela que le impedía ver y pudo observar la causa de la furia de la chica, adelante los estaba esperando otro shaman, de una forma u otra sabían que ellos tratarían de escapar, así que los esperaban, sentía como la respiración de la joven se aceleraba y comenzaba a sudar a causa de la tensión, no quería que ella lidiara sola con esto, así que intento incorporarse y tomar a haru-same pero sintió como ella se lo impido, mirándolo de reojo mientras seguía atenta a lo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

no Yoh, no puedes pelear en esas condiciones – dijo a su prometido mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente – yo me encargare, confía en mi……….por favor, aunque sea solo por esta vez confía en mi, te prometo que saldremos de esta

si – no sabia la razón pero había asentido a la petición sin chistar, sentía que podía confiar en ella plenamente – cuídate por favor

claro…. – dijo con una sonrisa, para enseguida cubrirlo para que no viera lo que estaba a punto de pasar – sujétate fuerte de mi y no te sueltes – pidió al joven que enseguida obedeció y se abrazo a ella

Solo podía escuchar las palabras que aquel ser le dirigía a la joven, palabras ordenándole que lo entregara o moriría, ella simplemente se negaba sin dudar, riendo en ocasiones, cosa muy característica de la joven, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe seco que fue detenido por la sacerdotisa, sintió claramente como el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció ligeramente, eso lo desesperaba ya que no sabia si ella estaba bien, sentía que el cuerpo del que estaba sujeto se tensaba, cuando escucho otro ataque, que supuso fue anulado otra vez por la joven, de repente escucho como si algo se hubiera rasgado, para enseguida percibir el casi inaudible sonido de gotas caer encima la tela que lo cubría, podía escuchar como poco a poco las gotas seguían cayendo, mojando la tela pero impidiéndole distinguir que era ya que el color de aquel manto lo disfrazaba, cuando de repente una gota que había traspasado la tela cayo encima de su rostro, con mano temblorosa se lo limpio y pudo observar lo que era………sangre, la incertidumbre crecía, no sabia de quien era, si de el sujeto aquel o de ella, ligeramente aparto lo que le impedía la visión y observo como del antebrazo de la joven corría sangre insistentemente, ahora entendía, aquello que escucho que se había rasgado era la piel de la joven al ser cortada y toda la humedad que se encontraba en la tela era sangre de ella.

Ella percibió que el estaba observando, así que instintivamente lo volvió a cubrir, solamente pidiéndole que por favor se protegiera, el sintió como su visión fue tapada bruscamente, sentía desesperación, rogaba que no le pasara nada más a esa joven que a pesar de todo lo estaba protegiendo con su vida, la volvió a abrazar, como si tratara así de transmitirle aunque sea un poco de su energía a ella, cuando escucho un grito seco, después de un breve silencio, ella le pidió que se sujetara y comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo, pero sentía que el poder de la joven aun seguía avivado, se descubrió de nuevo y vio la causa, estaban avanzando a toda velocidad y la joven tenia puesta una barrera para permitirle un mejor paso a su caballo y así pudieran llegar pronto, el la vio, su rostro solo marcaba leves rasguños, mientras su antebrazo seguía sangrando, los ojos de la chica no mostraban dolor ni molestia, estaba concentrada en su labor.

-no………no tenias que arriesgarte tanto Anna – dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo que ella le estaba devolviendo aquel favor con creces – no era necesario…………no después de que en demasiadas ocasiones yo mismo te mande casi a una muerte segura

- Yoh, a pesar de todo soy tu prometida y como tal es mi deber ayudarte, protegerte y cuidarte cuando lo necesites aun a costa de todo – respondió con la vista fija al frente del camino – y ahora lo necesitas y estoy cumpliendo con mi obligación.

- obligación impuesta por una familia que ahora ya ni siquiera existe, desde el momento en que mi familia pereció pudiste desertar de ella – dijo recordando a su familia que había fallecido dejándolo solo…….aunque le había dejado una chica que debía proteger y cuidar y jamás lo hizo y ahora ella lo hacia sin replicar, ni pedir nada a cambio, ciertamente se sentía como un miserable en esos momentos, como un maldito que no merecía la bondad de aquella mujer - ¿Por qué seguir obedeciendo un deber impuesto por otros?

- no solo ellos me lo impusieron Yoh – dijo suavizando la mirada para bajarla momentáneamente y ver al chico a los ojos, tratando de que el pudiera percibir la sinceridad en sus siguientes palabras – también me la impuso……..el corazón

- ¿Qué?- susurro sorprendido el joven, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba inmerso en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ella lo tapaba nuevamente tratando de protegerlo del fresco de la madrugada - ¿pero por que? – preguntó para si mismo sin esperar respuesta pero esta llego de labios de su prometida

- por que a pesar de todo……..te amo – dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible pero que el joven, escucho si saber si era realidad lo que había odio o fue producto de su imaginación.

- Anna...como me gustaría que todo fuera diferente – pensó el joven mientras la abrazaba nuevamente rodeándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la joven, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón y percibiendo su dulce aroma – pero aun no puedo olvidar eso que me hace daño y me impide quererte como quisieras…………como yo desearía poder hacerlo……….mi Annita – fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras caía en un sueño donde tal vez su vida era mejor que la estaba viviendo en la realidad, donde podía amar a esa chica libremente.

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

Es todo, espero les gustara el capitulo, trate de calmar un poco los animos, hubo más calma entre Yoh y Anna, je je je, pero no se preocupen los celos van a seguir, aun hay más para después y también trataré de actualizar más rápido, lo prometo. 

Pasando a otros asuntos, estoy triste ya que por lo que supe impusieron una nueva regla que impide contestar los reviews, así que ya no podré hacerlo en mis notas finales, pero sin embargo, les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y reviews que manda a esta historia, ya que por ellos es que me animo a seguir adelante, eso si, les pido que de favor, si quieren que les conteste sus reviews me dejen su dirección de correo electrónico y con gusto les contestare directa y personalmente, pero por favor no dejen de mandarme reviews que capaz abandono la historia.

Bueno pero esa dichosa nueva regla no me impide agradecer a aquellos que me mandaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, aquí esta la lista:

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de mandarme un review y de verdad mil disculpas por la tardanza a:

**Hansy **(my sister)

**Yo-chan1 **(mi comadre, je je je)

**Sasukita-Tao**

**Cheza A-sakura**

**Valitak**

**Dayelsi**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y espero les agradara este capitulo.

Eso es todo, solo me resta decir, que le doy mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que apoyan este fic y me dejan su review, en verdad me animan a tratar de mejorarlo, y a los que leen y no dejan review, pues anímense, hagan aun más feliz a esta escritora, je je je.

Por fa manden sus reviews.

Bueno, bye, cuídense y nos tamos viendo banda.

"**En la oscuridad del alma, lo único que habita es la soledad"**


	8. AQUI, SOLO LOS DOS

Hooooolaaaaa!...antes que nada…..¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!...…….se que me deben odiar por la tardanza, pero es que la escuela no me dejaba ni respirar y para colmo de males, se me perdieron mis fics…snif…snif…snif…y tuve que volver a escribir este capitulo, pero aun estoy de luto por que todo lo que tenia desapareció, no solo de este fic, si no nuevos y actualizaciones…snif…snif…snif….pero en fin, trataré de volver a comenzar, claro, con lo que me acuerde, pero ya veremos, por lo pronto, aquí les dejo con este nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y me compense aunque sea un poquito por mi tardanza.

**_

* * *

_ **

AQUÍ...SOLO LOS DOS

* * *

El joven se encontraba reposando tranquilamente en su futón, ya tenía un mes que habían llegado a la pensión y gracias a los esfuerzos de la sacerdotisa habían llegado a tiempo y fueron atendidos oportunamente, el castaño observaba fijamente el techo de aquella habitación, recordando todo lo sucedió, tratando de comprender el actuar de su prometida…..tratando de comprender su propia forma de actuar ante todo eso, no sabia por que pero todo eso, a pesar del peligro le había dejado un buen sabor de boca……aunque también un gran pesar en el corazón.

Aun tenia muy presente aquellos sentimientos que le embargaron en aquel momento en que vio como aquella mujer fuerte y decidida se desvanecía totalmente, realmente hasta el mismo se sorprendió, tuvo miedo, temor, pero no comprendía de que…..acaso de perderla?...de que ya no pudiera volver a verla?...pero porqué?...porque tener esos sentimientos si con su actuar sabe que lo único que conseguirá es que ella en algún momento se harte y se vaya...entonces...por que tuvo miedo de que ella……muriera?...acaso…acaso él...-no….no puede ser…..eso no puede ser posible – se repetía constantemente el joven al pensar que el pudiera tener algún cariño por ella, ya que eso, según él, era imposible.

Pero sin embargo, aun recordaba todo lo sucedido en su llegada a la pensión.

**

* * *

_FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Yoh despertó repentinamente, su respiración era acelerada, desesperadamente comenzó a ver a su alrededor y vio que aun se encontraba en el trayecto de aquel viaje, estaba aferrado al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, dándose cuenta así de que todo había sido un sueño………..no, fue una pesadilla, la misma que había tenido desde hace tiempo, en donde veía como caían uno a uno sus amigos a manos de su enemigo, aquel sujeto que ni en sueños podía verle el rostro, sentía como su corazón se tranquilizaba al saber que aquello no era verdad, pero aun así en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lagrimas que trataban de seguir a las que habían logrado salir y recorrer sus mejillas, aun estaba tratando de relajarse cuando escucho la voz de la chica.

¿estas bien? – pregunto la joven al notar la tensión que se había formado en el cuerpo del joven y escuchar su respiración agitada al despertar

Si……si, estoy bien – respondió rápidamente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, pero asaltándole enseguida la preocupación ya que la voz de la chica se escuchaba agitada y hablaba con dificultad - ¿tu estas bien? – cuestiono el joven mientras se descubría para mirarla, al hacerlo vio que el rostro de la joven mostraba cansancio y estaba cubierto de sudor, para darse cuenta enseguida que su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos los mantenía abiertos dificultosamente y sus labios habían perdido ese hermoso color carmín, verla de tal forma lo preocupo ya que no se veía realmente nada bien - ¿Qué te pasa Anna!

Nada……estoy bien – respondió mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el trayecto

¿nada?...pero si estas demasiado pálida – volvió a decir a la joven mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente, resintiendo en el esfuerzo el dolor de las heridas, pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia, lo que quería era ver de cerca a la joven y cerciorarse de su estado, rápidamente poso su mano en el rostro de la joven para tomar su temperatura notando lo fría que se tornaba su piel, volteo la mirada y se dio cuenta que la joven seguía manteniendo la barrera con la misma intensidad que tenia desde el principio - ¡Anna detente!...¡desaparece esa barrera enseguida!

Ya te dije que estoy bien……es solo que estoy un poco agotada……pero no es nada serio – contesto tratando de tranquilizar al chico, pero realmente su aspecto decía todo lo contrario a sus palabras

¡te digo que te detengas¡si sigues así vas a terminar con tu energía¡que no entiendes? Tu poder espiritual se esta acabando……podrías morir si continuas! – dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la joven - ¡te ordeno que te detengas….obedéceme! – grito desesperado al ver que su prometida no le hacia el mínimo caso, optando por tomarla del brazo y tratar de hacerla desistir en su intento de continuar – por favor Anna…..detente

No te preocupes…ya te dije que estoy bien…además ya falta poco para llegar – respondió tratando de calmarlo – tranquilízate

Anna –dijo en un susurro, no podía negar que le preocupaba el estado de la chica, pero lo que no entendía era como se había desgastado tan pronto su energía de la joven, recordando que tras la batalla anterior ella no había descansado y ya se veía cansada a parte de mantener esa barrera por quien sabe cuanto tiempo igual requería un gran esfuerzo, pero aun así no era para que ella se encontrara en esas condiciones¿entonces en que más había utilizado su energía, no lo recordaba, hasta que sintió la tela con la que se había protegido por tanto tiempo correr por su cuerpo, sintiendo algo diferente en esta, se notaba algo más ligera y menos calida, entonces lo comprendió, ella había gastado parte de su energía depositándola en aquella capa creando así una barrera para protegerlo, por eso su insistencia por que el se mantuviera cubierto con ella, no podía creer que había sido capaz de utilizar una energía que le era necesaria en protegerlo, realmente lo estaba cuidando de la mejor forma y el no se había dado cuenta, que miserable se sentía al ver a la chica en ese estado y todo solo por protegerlo – Anna……detente por favor – decía el joven a la chica que hacia caso omiso de sus palabras, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo, el joven solo opto por abrazar a la chica y recostar su cabeza en el cuello de esta, tratando de transmitirle aunque sea un poco de calor con su cuerpo, quería evitar que aquella frialdad en la piel de la joven la cubriera por completo, ya que si eso pasaba ella podría morir, y aunque muchas veces deseo que ella se marchara de su vida, ahora no estaba tan seguro de quererlo, no estaba seguro de seguir deseando que ella se apartara de su lado y menos de esa forma – detente……..detente……te lo ruego Anna……detente – seguía suplicando el chico, pero sin embargo, la joven hacia caso omiso antes sus palabras, en cada instante el abrazo en que tenia a la joven se hacia más fuerte, no queria soltarla, de repente sintió como la chica recostaba lentamente la cabeza sobre la de él sorprendiéndole este acto de parte de ella - ¿Anna? – susurro

Estoy bien……de verdad – respondió mientras seguía recostada sobre la cabeza de su prometido, lentamente cerro los ojos tratando de disfrutar ese momento, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del joven, quería grabar esa sensación tan placentera en su memoria, ya que no sabia si tendría la oportunidad de volver a estar en una situación similar con el joven – ya falta poco para llegar.

S…si – respondió también con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del dulce aroma de los cabellos de la chica, cuando de repente dejo de sentir la energía de la joven, alarmándolo esto, enseguida rompió aquel momento para ver a su prometida, encontrándose con su rostro totalmente cansado y sus ojos abiertos a duras penas - ¿Anna….estas bien…que pasa?

Ya……ya llegamos – dijo la chica dificultosamente mientras levantaba lentamente el brazo para señalar el lugar que era su destino - ¿vez?...te dije que faltaba poco…..hemos llegado……como te lo prometí…..

Anna…. – susurro el joven ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa, era verdad ella le había prometido que llegarían y lo había cumplido, cumplió con su promesa - ……gracias…….muchas gracias, Anna – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sorprendiéndose al verse correspondido por una de parte de ella, en verdad se veía realmente hermosa cuando sonreía, tenia tiempo que ella no le sonreía de tal forma y ahora lo había hecho, eso lo hizo sentirse realmente bien

¡Don Yoh! – se escucho que gritaba un sujeto a lo lejos, rompiendo aquel momento entre los jóvenes, mientras corría presurosamente hacia ellos junto con dos personas, una chica de cabellos rosas y un sujeto de cabellera rubia - ¡al fin llegaron¡¡¡como se encuentra!

¡Ryu! – grito el castaño al escuchar su nombre, volteando a verlos, pero al hacerlo sintió dolor, recordándole que se encontraba herido

La herida se ha abierto de nuevo – dijo la rubia al notar la sangre en el vendaje provisional que tenia el shaman y notar que su ropa de ella igual estaba impregnada de sangre – es necesario que te atienda Fausto de inmediato…..ya has perdido mucha sangre

¿pero y tu?...tu condición es delicada – respondió el joven, el quería que ella estuviera bien – también necesitas que te atiendan

Estaré bien…..solo necesito un poco de descanso – contesto ante la preocupación de su prometido – además……venimos hasta aquí por ti…….no por mi

Pero Anna…. – trato de replicar el joven, pero sin embargo fue interrumpido por sus amigos que habían llegado junto a ellos

¡don Yoh!... ¡doña Anna!... ¿como se encuentran? – pregunto Ryu al llegar junto a ellos - ¡Amidamaru nos aviso que venían!

¡rápido, atiendan a Yoh!...esta herido y ha perdido mucha sangre….. – dijo la itako al sujeto mientras retiraba la capa y daba paso para que pudieran bajar al shaman - ¡bájenlo y llévenlo adentro!

¡si doña Anna! – respondió para enseguida ayudar al joven a bajar y sostenerse, pero el castaño se soltó del agarre al estar de pie, y fue hacia su prometida, pero en cada paso sentía que crecía el dolor de su herida - ¡Don Yoh¡no debe esforzarse!

¡pero Anna!... ¿y tu? – trataba de replicar el castaño, ignorando las palabras de su amigo, pero no pudo continuar ya que las fuerzas se le desvanecieron por completo, impidiéndole seguir hablando, estaba a punto de caer pero fue sostenido por Ryu y Fausto y en seguida se encaminaron al interior de la casa, pero el shaman no dejaba de observar a la joven mientras bajaba del caballo, hasta que vio que ella bajo completamente, pero sin embargo, al caminar solo pudo dar dos paso para enseguida caer hincada en el suelo, corriendo a ayudarla enseguida Tamao - ¡Anna!

¿Qué sucede Yoh? – dijo Fausto mientras volteaba a ver a la chica y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría - ¡Tamao, ayúdala¡llévala enseguida a su habitación!

¡si! – dijo la joven mientras pasaba un brazo de la sacerdotisa por su cuello para ayudarla a levantarse, encaminándose enseguida hacia la recamara – vamos señorita Anna…….levántese…..Fausto la atenderá enseguida

Gracias……Tamao – dijo la joven levantándose dificultosamente, mientras se reprendía haber flaqueado en ese momento, no quería que su prometido viera el verdadero estado en que se encontraba……no quería que viera lo débil que era.

* * *

Fausto atendió a Yoh y curo sus heridas, ambas eran profundas pero por fortuna no lo suficiente para que dañaran alguna parte vital, sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que el joven había perdido demasiada sangre, solo les quedaba esperar, salio de la habitación del castaño, cerrando lentamente la puerta para no despertarlo ya que había caído en un profundo sueño, por lo pronto ya estaba fuera de peligro y no corría riesgos el joven, solo tenia que descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas, ahora solo faltaba la sacerdotisa.

* * *

Llego a la recamara de la rubia y toco la puerta antes de abrir, encontrándose a la sacerdotisa acostada en su futón con los ojos cerrados y a Tamao sentada a un lado de esta.

¿Cómo esta? – preguntó a la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba

No lo se…..tal parece utilizo casi todo su poder espiritual, y esta demasiado débil – respondió preocupada ante el estado de su amiga

Bien….. ¿Anna? – llamo a la joven, esperando encontrarla despierta

¿si?... ¿como esta Yoh? – dijo la joven mientras permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados

El ya esta bien……llegaron justo a tiempo….si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera empeorado…..tomaste una buena decisión Anna – respondió Fausto complacido de el desenlace de todo eso – pero ahora hay que ver como estas tu……te arriesgaste demasiado

Era necesario – dijo tratándose de justificar

Si, lo se…… - contesto comenzando a examinarla, fue curando las heridas del rostro de la joven y la que tenia en el antebrazo que era la más profunda y también la que más había sangrado – listo…..tus heridas están curadas…..respecto a tu poder espiritual, es necesario que descanses, con reposo te recuperaras

Gracias – dijo mientras relajaba todo su cuerpo, para enseguida llamar al medico antes de que este saliera de la habitación – Fausto……necesito que tu y Ryu vayan hacia el sur…….Horo y Lyzerg necesitan de su ayuda……ellos se quedaron en el camino librando una batalla contra el enemigo dándonos así tiempo de llegar a Yoh y a mi……pero estaban agotados por una batalla anterior……quiero pensar que aun están con vida……y necesitan de su apoyo y tu atención Fausto….. – interrumpió repentinamente sus palabras al escuchar un pequeño sollozo a su lado, dándose cuenta que este pertenecía a la adivina, la comprendía, ya que uno de los chicos que había mencionado se trataba del prometido de la joven – si quieres…si quieres puedes ir tu también Tamao – dijo la rubia llamando la atención de la chica – creo que mientras más ayuda tengan será mejor.

Pero señorita Anna…no podemos dejarlos solos al joven Yoh y a usted – replico la joven, ya que a pesar de todo estaba conciente de que su presencia era necesaria en la pensión.

No te preocupes, estaremos bien….por mi parte solo necesito un poco de reposo para recuperarme…y de Yoh yo me encargare de cuidarlo…..así que no tienes por que quedarte….además ellos necesitan toda la ayuda posible y también de alguien que los cuide y atienda…y quien mejor que tu – decia mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, dándole a entender sus palabras.

Esta bien……iré – acepto comprendiendo que la sacerdotisa entendía su preocupación y también por que en verdad quería ir para asegurarse de que Horo Horo estuviera bien.

Bien, entonces partiremos inmediatamente, Anna – dijo Fausto mientras se retiraba seguido de la adivina – te avisaremos cuando estemos listos.

Bien…..gracias – respondio cerrando los ojos dispuesta a descansar.

**

* * *

_FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Y ahora había pasado casi un mes desde la partida de sus amigos, y hasta ahora no habían regresado…¿la razón?...pues después de la batalla ellos se refugiaron en un campamento cercano, donde fueron atendidos, por fortuna Horo y Lyzerg aun estaban con vida cuando Ryu, Fausto y Tamao llegaron, aunque aun así se libró una batalla muy cerrada, sin embargo, no podía negar que todos se encontraban con vida gracias a la intervención de Len Tao quien llego oportunamente a ayudarlos, así, ellos junto con los sobrevivientes del ejercito de Len pudieron ganar aquella batalla, aunque salieron heridos y aun se estaban recuperando, por esa razón aun no regresaban a aquella pensión, donde por lo pronto se encontraban solamente él y Anna.

Ella se había estado encargando de atenderlo, y ciertamente lo había hecho con dedicación, ya que gracias a sus cuidados ahora estaba totalmente recuperado, y también se sentía bien al ver que ella ya se encontraba en optimas condiciones.

Yoh lentamente se levanto del futón y se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde pudo observar a su prometida quien estaba parada en medio del jardín, para enseguida levantar su brazo y dejar posar un ave en el, el joven sabia lo que significaba esa ave, era el medio por el cual se mantenían informados del estado de los demás, esa forma de comunicación la habían mantenido durante todo ese tiempo, pero lo que no le gustaba de todo eso, es que quien había impuesto esa forma de comunicación era su prometida, pero sobre todo por que quería saber del estado de Len, eso realmente le hacia rabiar¿Por qué ella se tenia que preocupar por el chino?...por que se preocupaba por otro hombre?...acaso no le bastaba con saber que él, su prometido, estaba bien y con vida?...el chico abrió repentinamente los ojos demostrando sorpresa al descubrirse con estos pensamientos….acaso….estaba celoso?...celoso de su amigo Len?...no eso era imposible…en eso estaba cuando de repente al volver a fijar su mirada hacia su prometida vio como esta le daba un mensaje al ave y la incitaba a levantar el vuelo, quedándose con la mirada fija en el trayecto que seguía el ave, al ver que en el rostro de su prometida se formo una sonrisa, volvió a sentir aquel malestar al ver feliz a la joven ante la evidente noticia de que "su querido amigo len" se encontraba bien…..furia, eso era lo que sentía, y por primera vez tuvo ganas de agarrarla y tomarla entre sus brazos para jamás dejarla ir, para que jamás nadie se atreviera a verla jamás.

El joven, se había alejado de la ventana, dando vueltas por la habitación, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos "ilógicos" de su mente, tratando de calmarse, cuando al fin logro conseguir un poco de tranquilidad, se volvió a acercar a la ventana pero ya no estaba su prometida en aquel lugar, seguramente había entrado a la casa.

El chico se sentó pesadamente en un sofá, dando un suspiro en denotación de cansancio, cansancio por la pelea interna que había estado llevando con el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo.

De repente se escucho el correr de la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que el abriera los ojos repentinamente para enseguida ver a la persona que había ingresado, era su prometida que llevaba en las manos una bandeja que contenía lo que supuso era su almuerzo.

veo que ya despertaste – dijo la sacerdotisa al ver a su prometido sentado cerca de la ventana - ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita que estaba frente al castaño y tomando asiento en el sofá frente a él.

Bien…gracias… - respondió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, preparando la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle a la rubia – vi que volvió aquella ave…acaso trajo noticias? – dijo mientras la miraba de reojo.

Si…Len mando noticias del estado de los demás – contesto mientras servia un poco de te en dos tazas.

Y…como están? – volvió a cuestionar a la joven.

Todos se encuentran bien……al fin se han recuperado y ya se encuentran listos para partir, seguro llegaran dentro de dos o tres día, las tropas de Len se van a dirigir hacia el este, ahí se establecerán ya que el sur se perdió por completo – contesto mientras en su rostro se denotaba un poco de tristeza.

Ya veo…entonces…Len no vendrá? – pregunto de nuevo, tratando de saber que pasaría con el chino.

No, el no vendrá con los demás…..pero…..me dijo que apenas se establezcan sus tropas vendrá para recibir nuevas ordenes – dijo sin ocultar la felicidad que le causaba saber que pronto tendría a su amigo cerca nuevamente.

Ya veo…..entonces piensa abandonar a su gente y venir – contesto sin disimular su disgusto ante la posible presencia del chino y la aparente felicidad de la joven ante eso.

No! – respondió repentinamente, al escuchar las palabras del shaman que solo trataban de ofender a su amigo – el no va a abandonar a nadie…..sabes que esa región esta al mando de Chocolove, y el confía en que este cuidara bien de su gente! – termino de decir en defensa del chino.

Vaya, veo que te ofendieron mis palabras!... – dijo levantándose bruscamente, al escuchar las palabras de su prometida que le hicieron hervir la sangre – no entiendo por que lo defiendes tanto!...dime…acaso es alguien muy importante para ti!...o acaso……estas enamorada de él? – la cuestiono mientras la miraba de reojo, tratando de captar su reacción ante la pregunta, reacción que fue que ella se levantara bruscamente de su asiento con una mirada que denotaba sorpresa - ¿Qué…..acaso estoy equivocado?

Claro que si! –respondió perdiendo la paciencia, ya que no entendía como a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el aun se empeñaba en dudar de ella – sabes que el solo es un amigo, no entiendo de donde sacas esas estupidas ideas!

Estupidas!...si tu misma me lo das a entender con tus actos! –el joven había perdido la cordura, ya simplemente hablaba por hablar – por que si no…..no se por que te pone tan feliz que Len venga!

No te entiendo!...no tiene nada de raro que desee ver a mi amigo! – respondió también perdiendo la paciencia – y si, me pone feliz saber que el este bien!...me siento más tranquila!

Que?…..necesitabas saber que el estaba bien para estar contenta! – dijo mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo para enseguida jalarla y arrinconarla en la pared, para luego en un movimiento rápido acercarse a ella y aprisionarla con su cuerpo, manteniéndola agarrada de su brazo y apoyando su otra mano en la pared, acorralándola como si trata de evitar que ella escapara, para enseguida suavizar su tono de voz - acaso no te basta con saber que yo estoy bien?...acaso no te bastaba eso para estar tranquila?...acaso soy menos importante que Len?...acaso el te importa más que yo?...dime….el ocupa un mejor lugar que yo en ti? - dijo con palabras cada vez más suaves, casi en susurros, mientras la veía detenidamente, fijando su mirada en esos ojos negros en los que se perdía en una especie de embrujo cada vez que los veía – dime, Anna……acaso no te importo? – dijo bajando su mirada para ahora fijarla en los labios de su prometida, aquellos labios que tenían un hermoso e hipnotizante color carmín – acaso……acaso no significo nada para ti?

Pero…..pero que dices Yoh – respondió con igual suavidad y su respiración levemente agitada por el brusco y sorpresivo actuar de su prometido, realmente la había sorprendido, jamás espero que después de su arrebato de mal genio, ahora le hablara de una forma tan dulce, tan suave, tan suplicante de respuesta, pero sobre todo le sorprendía que él le preguntara eso, después de lo que ella hizo con tal de mantenerlo con vida – por que…..por que me preguntas eso?...acaso…..acaso no te basto con todo lo que fui capaz de hacer por ti, para saber que tanto me importas?

No lo se, Anna….a veces…..a veces siento que Len es alguien mucho más importante que yo en tu vida…..dime…..acaso me equivoco? – decía cerca del oído de la rubia, susurrándole las palabras, mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendían esos cabellos dorados, deseando posar sus labios en aquel suculento cuello que estaba a tan solo centímetros de sus labios – dímelo Anna….me equivoco?

Y…Yoh – dijo en un suspiro al sentir la respiración de su prometido que acariciaba su oreja y la cercanía de su rostro al de ella, ciertamente la cercanía de sus cuerpos la estaba poniendo nerviosa – Yoh…..sabes….sabes que no…..sabes que tu significas más para mi, que cualquier otra persona.

Anna – suspiro el joven el nombre de la joven, mientras volvía a posar su mirada en el rostro de su prometida.

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron mirando fijamente, perdiéndose ambos en la mirada del otro, tratando de buscar una respuesta a sus dudas, y a la vez algo que les hiciera saber que era todo aquellos que estaba sucediendo, ella sintió como el joven poso su mano en su cintura, aferrandola más a él, y su otra mano la mantenía en su brazo, el joven simplemente se perdía a cada segundo más y más en el abismo de la belleza de la chica, y sin darse cuenta, casi por inercia y por deseo se fue acercando más y más al rostro de su prometida, tratando de sellar sus labios con los de ella, tratando de probar el sabor de aquellos hipnotizantes y embelezadores labios.

La joven veía como el se acercaba más y más…..no sabia que hacer, detenerlo?...apartarlo?...pero como...como hacerlo cuando ella también deseaba aquel contacto?...como rechazar aquella unión de sus labios cuando era algo con lo que siempre había soñado?...algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo y ahora se podía hacer realidad?

En aquella pensión, donde momentos atrás se habían escuchado los gritos de una discusión, ahora solamente se podía percibir silencio, los jóvenes que se encontraban en una de las habitaciones simplemente debatían entre si sucumbir ante sus deseos o simplemente ignorarlos…..acaso podrían rechazar aquella oportunidad de probarse mutuamente?

Ellos solamente seguían mirándose fijamente, mientras la distancia se acortaba a cada segundo…..distancia que poco a poco desaparecía……distancia que si llegaba a desaparecer….simplemente no sabían que sucedería después.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Por fin!...que tal?...les gusto?...porfavor, dejen sus reviews, y perdonenme por mi tardanza.

**Reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**itsuzeru:** gracias por tu review y creeme que igual me da tristeza esa restricción, pero por lo pronto, ya desidi que voy a seguir respondiendo, bueno, al menos hasta que me censuren, j eje je…..que espero no pase u.u….muchas gracias por considerar que me quedo bueno el cap anterior, realmente me haces feliz n.n….y si ese cambio te sorprendio, dejame decirte que todavía falta muuucho, je je je…..y ya pronto te podras dar una idea de lo que hizo Anna, paciencia…me despido, cuidate y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, bye.

**yo-chan1: **comadre, gracias por el review y espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo, nos estamos viendo por el msn, cuidate.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** gracias de nuevo por tu review, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo a pesar de mi tardanza, bye, cuidate.

**valitak:** chica, gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con él, bye, cuidate.

**Hansy:** hermana!...aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que te guste este cap….ya sabes que sigue, verdad?...je je je….espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, bye, cuidate y nos estamos viendo.

**PIPOCHI:** amiga, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya esta aquí otro capitulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo a pesar de mi retraso, j eje je….bueno, me despido, bye, cuidate.

Bueno, eso es todo, y de nuevo gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan, y trataré de actualizar más rapido, lo prometo, solo pido un poco de paciencia.

Por fa. manden reviews.

Y a todos aquellos que les interese conocerme, les digo, que a mi también me encantaría, en mi profile esta mi dirección de correo electronico, espero poder hacer nuevas amigas y amigos, sera todo un place.

Ahora si, me despido, bye, bye, nos tamos leyendo, banda.

"**Tengo miedo a la decepción…pero tengo más miedo de aferrarme a algo irreal y salir más lastimada...ya que el golpe contra la realidad sera más duro".**


	9. SUCESO FUGAZ

Antes que nada, pido disculpas por estos años de ausencia y de abandono a mi fic, sobre todo a aquellas personas que seguian cada capitulo y sin mas deje abandonado, mil disculpas.

Y pues he decidido continuarlo, aunque no se si pueda hacerlo como antes, puesto que creo que he cambiado mi forma de escribir, solo espero que siga siendo de su agrado...y pues de aqui hasta el final!

Y espero les guste lo que sigue de la historia...si es que aun tengo lectoras T.T

Bueno, entoncs, aqui va el cap...que lo disfruten!! -

**SUCESO FUGAZ**

Ella se encontraba sentada entre las penumbras que envolvían su recamara, sumergida en sus pensamientos, en aquellos recuerdos de aquel dia….algo que no podia olvidar, algo que la había dejado marcada de forma maravillosa, pero también dolorosa.

Aun su mente no alcanzaba a entender todo lo que había pasado, en como un suceso había podido hacer que su vida diera un giro completamente.

Aun recordaba aquel día, cuando estaba solos, cuando las cosas simplemente se salieron de su control…..cuando su mente dejo que sus deseos guiaran sus movimientos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

El la había besado, sentía como sus labios se oprimían a los de ella, casi de manera torpe, pero calida; intensificando a cada momento el roce, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo completamente, al principio sobre el vestido, para luego, a la primera oportunidad introducirse en el y tocar su piel haciéndola estremecer, podía sentir sus manos en sus piernas tocándola delicadamente, pero a su vez, desesperadamente, ella quería detenerlo, pero su cuerpo solo quería sentir.

Sin saber como el estaba totalmente aferrado a su cuerpo, y ella al de el…..recorriéndose mutuamente, mientras sus bocas seguían explorándose, saboreándose, dándose paso así a algo que no sabia si podría rechazar y detener.

El seguía recorriéndola, y comenzaba a despojarla de todo lo que le estorbaba en su recorrido, sentía sus movimientos bruscos, torpes y sin estar segura, también podría decirse que eran nerviosos, para luego tornarse dulce, tierno, calido….y así siguieron dándole libertad a sus deseos hasta llegar al placer, sumergiéndose en un éxtasis de placer que parecería burla en esos momentos que se Vivian en el mundo, pero ella era feliz.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Cada que recordaba esos momentos su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo se estremecía, de solo pensarlo pareciera que todo sucedía de nuevo, pero aun así no podía creer que el le había hecho el amor, que habían compartido momentos de intimidad, que aunque sea por unos instantes la había tratado delicadamente, como algo preciado y se haya dedicado a hacerla feliz

que momento tan hermoso – decía Anna mientras veía a la ventana – aunque al final…. – dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la tristeza y el dolor.

**-- o -- o -- o -- o -- o --**

El recordaba todo a cada instante, como si hubiera sido un sueño….un placentero sueño….como fue que paso?...aun no logra saber que lo guio para llegar a tanto, no pensó que la simple cercanía de la sacerdotisa lo hipnotizara a tal grado.

Y sobre todo, que ella lo había dejado proseguir, que le había seguido sin detenerlo por un instantes, el esperaba en cualquier momento que lo detuviera, pero eso nunca llego, al contrario, le correspondía cada beso y caricia, a tal grado de incitarlo a seguir, hasta conseguir llegar al final.

No sabia por que ella se lo había permitido….como saberlo si ni siquiera sabia porque el lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, que poco duro la felicidad.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Se encontraba la pareja reposando en aquel futón, luego de aquel encuentro de sus cuerpos desnudos, descansando y asimilando lo que había pasado, ella se encontraba dormida y el simplemente pensando, analizando….observándola y sintiendo algo extraño…..arrepentimiento?...no…..asco?...jamás…….felicidad?...nunca…….amor?...imposible!!...se decía a si mismo, eso seria lo ultimo que podía sentir……aunque ese sentimiento era calido, el simple hecho de observarla y de haberla recorrido de piel a piel, era indescriptible.

Pero en seguida le saltaron las dudas, porque?!...porque lo permitió?

Lentamente se incorpora, levantándose y cubriendo, para luego vestirse, no sabia que hacer, que decir o como actuar….eso simplemente no debió pasar, no con ella, con aquella mujer que tanto detestaba.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento, de los cuales, unos ruidos lo sacaron intempestivamente, salio para ver que era, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie…..tal vez era solo su imaginación.

Cuando regreso a su habitación, la encontró a ella ahí, sentada en el futón con el cabello revuelto y cubriéndose con la sabana, mirándolo de forma que lo desconcertaba…..ninguno pronuncio palabra, hasta que uno se atrevió a romper el silencio.

Yoh…..yo……sobre lo que paso…. – dijo la rubia con cierta vergüenza marcada en su rostro – quería decirte que fue……

Un error…. – contesto el chico dejando a la rubia sorprendida, ella no esperaba esas palabras, no después de lo ocurrido

Pero…..porque dices eso?...acaso tu no…..

Mira ana, esto fue un error, no debió pasar, pero paso…….nos dejamos llevar y punto

Como que punto?!...Yoh, lo que paso no fue algo simple……no fue algo de lo que puedas decir que fue un error….. – decía mientras se incorporaba, tratando de entender a su prometido y de que el la entendiera – Yoh…..esto tanto tu como yo quería que pasar…..cierto?

Ya te dije nos dejamos llevar……y si tal vez quería que pasara…..pero ana, no confundas…..eso fue simplemente un momento fugaz – decía de forma fría y cínica

Co….como?! – se sorprendía cada vez mas la chica ante estas palabras – Yoh, yo lo hice por que te amo……y tu?

Por deseo…..te repito no confundas…..sabes que jamás te podre amar – dijo con una sonrisa – además…..que te sorprende, eres mi prometida y debes cumplir todos mis deseos, y pues este fue solo uno mas – dijo acercándose mientras la tomaba por la barbilla – y te agradezco que seas tan buena prometida, mira que no la pase tan mal – seguía diciéndole, tratando de herirla mas, mientras intentaba besarla, pero ella lo rechazo, el molesto la empujo bruscamente – ahora que ya no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí, quiero que salgas de mi habitación…..quiero estar solo y descansar

Cómo pudiste!!...creí que…..

Creíste mal!!...ahora lárgate, ya no te necesito! – ella al escuchar estas palabras se levanto lentamente con el rostro agachado, no quería que el la viera llorar, no esta vez, aunque no podía ocultarlo, como hacerlo, si ese sueño maravilloso se había convertido en pesadilla, cuando se dio cuenta que la única que en verdad hizo el amor ahí fue ella, el solo la tomo como objeto…..el la miro y pudo ver las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Que lloras…..seguro no será la primera vez, o acaso no me dirás que no lo has hecho con tu amigo Le… - no termino de decir la frase cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su rostro depositándole una bofetada, cuando reacciono, la volteo a ver enfurecido, pero se sorprendió al ver el rostro triste y a la vez lleno de frialdad de la chica….esa, era la Ana de siempre

Esperaba muchos desprecios de ti, pero algo como esto nunca…. – dijo antes de salir – Yoh Asakura, esto jamás te lo perdonaré!

El joven simplemente se quedo ahí parado con la mano en su mejilla, no sabia que pensar, que decir……que sentir.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

De eso habían paso dos meses, pero pareciera que apenas había sucedido hace unos instantes, desde ese momento todo fue tensión mayor, y nadie entendía el porque, pero sabían que algo había pasado.

El seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, no sabia que hacer, su boca decía que fue por placer, pero su mente traía esos recuerdos a cada instante y su cuerpo se estremecía, mientras le pedía mas, le decía que la necesitaba, que la quería tener de nuevo como aquella vez, sumergidos disfrutándose mutuamente, siendo feliz.

De repente un golpe en su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, con desgano invito a pasar a aquella persona, para su sorpresa era ella, la que invadía sus pensamientos con su recuerdo.

que quieres? – dijo secamente

necesitamos hablar – contesto seria y fríamente, como últimamente se comportaba con el

de que?...

es sobre…aquel día

ah!...aun lo recuerdas?... – dijo con ironía, viendo como el rostro de la chica ni se inmutaba, aunque ella por dentro sentía como una daga clavándose en lo que le quedaba de su lastimado corazón – pasa con eso?...no me digas que vas a seguir recriminándome

claro que no…..por mi ni hablaría del tema….pero…. – sus palabras siguientes se ahogaron en su garganta, no podía decirlo tan fácilmente, realmente no sabia que le contestaría el, aunque solo esperaba una respuesta de desprecio

pero que?..

Yoh…..después de lo de aquel día….

Ya dilo, o vete, pero apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo! – dijo con rostro de cansancio y desprecio

Yoh……estoy embarazada.

**CONTINUARA!!...**


End file.
